Child of Destiny
by Bionicle1234
Summary: When Ash returns from a 7 year training journey, he and his friends begin a quest of epic perportions. Rated T to be on the safe side. Part 12 in development.
1. A Legends Return

Hey everybody. I'm glad you took the time to check this out. This is my very first Fan-Fiction so I am not sure it will be any good. I've had this idea for a Pokemon story stuck in my head for a while, so I decided to see what everyone thinks of it. Any comments would be greatly appreciated. Also, please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters. My only original character right now is Chellsy.

Part 1: A Legend's Return

The main stadium of the Pokemon Leauge Headquarters was filling up to the point of bursting. People from all over the world were coming to witness this battle. Those who couldn't make the trip were at home glued to their TV sets. This was going to be the most watched event in Pokemon history. The reason: it was the night of the International Pokemon League Championship Title Match.

Everyone was anxiously waiting to see if the challenger could defeat the current champion, Cynthia. The whole stadium echoed with the screams of hundreds of fans, all wanting the match to start. The only thing that was troubling people was that no one seemed to know who the challenger was. He had apparently sent a letter to the league committee requesting a match, but did not want his name released to the public. Whoever it was must have been an extremely talented Pokemon Trainer, because the president of the Pokemon League decided to approve his request. One of the main reasons everyone was so thrilled about this match was because they were all wondering who this mystery trainer was.

The center of the arena was dominated by a large battlefield. Up in the front row of the stands at the center viewpoint of the battlefield sat a young woman with fiery red hair and ocean blue eyes. Next to her was a young girl about six or seven years old. She had the same eyes as the woman next to her, but her hair was jet-black instead of red. The girl was getting tired of waiting for the battle to begin. She turned to ask her mom the question she had already asked 10 times that night.

Girl: Mommy, when is the match going to start?  
Girl's mom: I told honey, in a few minutes.  
Girl: You said that 15 minutes ago. This is so boring!  
Girl's mom: Chellsy, stop being so impatient. They'll start when their ready.  
Chellsy: OK. Sorry mom.

Misty smiled at her daughter before they both turned their attention back to the battlefield. She couldn't blame Chellsy for wanting the match to start. She had loved Pokemon ever sense she was born. It was only natural to want see them in action. She sure wished that her sisters were here with them, but they had some important business to take care of back home. She had just finished thinking this when she heard someone speaking to her.

??: Excuse me, is this seat taken?

Misty turned to see a teenage girl with blue hair standing in front of her. She was accompanied by a brown rabbit-like Pokemon.

Misty: Dawn!  
Dawn: Misty! Is that you?

Misty got up and gave Dawn a hug. She hadn't seen her for about two years.

Chellsy: Hi Dawn.  
Dawn: Hi Chellsy. Good to see you again.  
Misty: How have you been Dawn?  
Dawn: I've been doing great. So have all of my Pokemon. Right, Buneary.  
Buneary: Buneary!

Buneary jumped up into the air and landed on Chellsy's lap. Chellsy then gave the little rabbit a hug.

Chellsy: You've sure taken good care of Buneary. Its fur is so soft.  
Dawn: Thanks Chellsy. You're really good at spotting a well-trained Pokemon.  
Misty: What are you doing here, Dawn?  
Dawn: Same as you guys. I may be a Pokemon Coordinator, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy watching a good battle every now and then.  
??: I hear that!

All three of them turned in surprise to see another teenage girl with a red bandana covering her brown hair walking toward them. Right behind her was a young boy with black hair and glasses.

May: Hey you guys!  
Misty & Dawn: May! Max!

Misty couldn't believe this was happening. She and Chellsy hadn't seen May or her brother Max for nearly 3 years.

Max: Hi Chellsy.  
Chellsy: Hi Max. It's good to see you again. You to, May.  
May: Thanks Chellsy. This is a real surprise. We didn't expect to see you guys here.  
Misty: We wern't expecting to see you either. This is great. It's like one big reunion.  
??: Well, look whose here!

Everyone jumped in surprise when they heard that voice. They all turned to see a young man with squinty eyes and brown spiky hair coming their way, but he wasn't alone. Walking behind him was a group of 4 people. The first was a young man with green hair and a red headband. The second was another young man with brown spiky hair wearing a white lab coat. The third man was also wearing a lab coat, but had short grey hair and was much older than anyone else in the group. The last in line was a woman with long brown hair who looked to be in her 30's

Chellsy: Brock!  
Max: Tracey!  
Dawn: Gary!  
May: Professor Oak!  
Misty: Mrs. Ketchum!  
Professor Oak: Well now, isn't this a pleasant surprise.  
Brock: Man, I can't believe you guys are all here. This is great.  
Max: Hey Brock, how have you been. Are you still chasing after girls?

Brock was about to answer when a pretty young girl walked by. Instantly, he fell head over heels for her and started to chase after her.

Max: Guess that's a yes.

He was about to go after Brock and pull him away by the ear when he saw him suddenly stop, then fall backwards onto the floor, moaning in pain. Standing next to Brock was a blue, frog-like Pokemon who had just hit him with a Poison Jab attack. It then grabbed one of Brock's legs and dragged him back to where the others were sitting, its cheek sacks bulging out every time it croaked. Dawn giggled in amusement.

Dawn: Hey Croagunk. Still keeping Brock in line, I see.

Croagunk just kept croaking as it threw Brock into his seat. As everyone was greeting one another, Misty just sat there, amazed that they were all together again. Well, almost all of them. There was only one person missing from this scene.  
She turned to speak to Mrs. Ketchum.

Misty: Mrs. Ketchum, have you heard anything about Ash?  
Mrs Ketchum: Sorry Misty, I haven't.

Misty dropped her head and sighed. It had been almost 7 years sense Ash left on his own to hone his skills as a Pokemon Trainer. The weird part was that he dropped off the radar about a month after he left. No calls, no letters, nothing! The only sign they ever got that he was still ok were the Pokemon that were sent to Professor Oak's lab registered in his name, and there were a lot of them. As Tracey usually puts it, Ash had apparently gone on a Pokemon catching and evolving spree to the point that he had a least one of almost every Pokemon stored at the lab. Still, she had been concerned about him ever sense they stopped hearing him.

She was also worried about everyone else, because once Ash went who-knows-where, the group of friends that he had brought together over the years started to lose touch with each other. May & Dawn both left to continue their dreams of becoming top Pokemon Coordinators, Max went back to the Petalburg gym to train with his dad, and Brock had returned to Pewter City to help take care of his siblings and continue his work as a Pokemon Breeder. As for Misty, she and her sisters continued to manage the Cerulean Gym, all the while taking care of her little girl. Of course, Chellsy did her share around the gym, even when she wasn't asked to do so. She did all of her chores and helped take care of all the Pokemon.  
She was a very sweet little girl. However, Misty was worried about what Ash would say to her if he ever came back and found out about Chellsy. The truth was, she was still in love with the guy, but she didn't know if he felt the same way about her. What if he does and he finds out about her daughter. He might think that Misty fell in love with someone else and doesn't care about him anymore. If that happened, she would have to expose one her biggest secrets, because Chellsy was actually...

All at once, the lights around the stadium suddenly dimmed.

Gary: Hey! It's starting!  
Chellsy: It's about time!

Announcer: Hello everyone, and thank you for waiting. We are pleased to present the International Pokemon League Championship Title Match!

The stadium suddenly filled with the screams of a thousand excited spectators.

Anouncer: And now, please give a warm welcome to our current League Champion, Cynthia!

A pair of spotlights suddenly shinned their light on one end of the battlefield. From out of a hall walked a blonde-haired woman wearing a black dress-coat. There was no mistaking this person. It was Cynthia, the current International Pokemon League Champion. The crowd roared with excitement.

Announcer: And finally, though we may not know who this trainer is, let's welcome the challenger for this match.

The spotlights turned their attention to the hall on the other side of the field. Up in the stands, Misty and the others turned to watch as a shadowy figure began to walk down the hall towards the arena.

Tracey: I wonder who this guy is.  
Professor Oak: He must be really good if the League decided to accept his challenge.

Just then the figure stepped into the light. As soon as they saw his face, the whole group gasped. Out of hall walked a young man with jet-black hair and golden-brown eyes wearing a black shirt and a blue & green vest. Perched on his shoulder was a yellow mouse Pokemon with pink cheeks, long pointed ears, and a lightning bolt-shaped tail.

Gary: No way!  
May: It can't be, can it?!  
Dawn: I think it is!  
Mrs. Ketchum: I don't believe it!

Misty just sat there, dumbstruck. Chellsy looked at her mom, wondering what was wrong with her.

Chellsy: Mom, are you OK?

For a few seconds, she didn't say anything. Then one word escaped Misty's lips.

Misty: Ash?

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. The Battle Begins!

I'm writing this story as I go along, so it's going to take awhile to finish it. I'm not even sure how long this story is going to be. In the meantime, sit back and enjoy the next installment of "Child of Destiny". As always, comments welcome.

Part 2: The Battle Begins!

Announcer: Well, this certainly is a surprise! Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to welcome back one the world's most talented Pokemon Trainers! Please put your hands together for Ash Ketchum, the pride of Pallet Town!

Ash just stood there as the stadium roared with thunderous applause. He had forgotten what it was like to be in the spotlight. Slowly, he lifted one arm and casually waved to the crowd to acknowledge the announcers'' introduction. Up on his shoulder, his best friend Pikachu was wagging his tail happily, overjoyed to be back in public again. Ash quickly glanced around the stands. Judging by the shocked looks on most of the spectator's faces, the League President had honored his request to keep his name a secret before the match. As he turned his attention to the battlefield before him, Pikachu suddenly let out a squeal of excitement.

Pikachu: Pika Pi!  
Ash: What's up, Pikachu.

The electric Pokemon pointed toward the central front row of the stands on the right side of the arena. As Ash turned his gaze there, he felt his lower jaw drop. Sitting right where Pikachu was pointing were all of his old friends, apparently to deep in conversation to notice he was starring at them. They seemed be just as surprised to see him as he was to see them, but then again they hadn't seen each other in over 7 years. Ash's focus shifted to the second row, looking over everyone there. The first person he recognized was Dawn with her Buneary. Next to her was Professor Oak, along with his assistant Tracey and his grandson Gary. Even Ash's mother was there, speaking casually with the others. Ash redirected his gaze to the front line of seats. There was May, with her little brother Max right next to her. Then there was Brock, who looked as though he had recently been hit by his Croagunk's Poison Jab attack again. Then he saw a young woman with fiery red hair.

Misty! Ash could hardly believe his eyes. It seemed she had gotten even more beautiful than she had been the last time he saw her. I was amazing. Ash suddenly felt his face become warm. He hadn't felt this way in a very long time.  
He wanted to rush over there and tell her how he felt. That's when he noticed someone else. Sitting next to Misty, talking with all of his friends, was a little girl who looked to be about 6 or 7 years old. She had the same ocean blue eyes as Misty, but she also had long, jet-black hair. Ash's brain went into shock. "That girl!" he thought to himself, "She looks a lot like... No! It couldn't be, could it?!"

??: Well, if it isn't Ash Ketchum.

Ash suddenly snapped his focus back to the battlefield. Standing on the opposite side of the arena was a blonde-haired woman wearing a long black dress-coat.

Ash: Cynthia! Long time, no see!  
Cynthia: So, are you ready to begin?  
Ash: Let's get started!  
Announcer: It seems that the combatants are ready to begin, so lets get this battle underway!

As the crowd cheered in excitement, the referee for the match walked out onto the field carrying two flags, one red, and one green. After positioning himself at the center of the left side of the battlefield, he began to announce the rules for the match.

Referee: This will be a full six on six Pokemon battle. The battle will be over when all of one trainer's Pokemon are unable to continue. The champion is forbidden from making any substitutions during the match, but the challenger may do so at any time. There will be a 30 minute break after 3 of one trainer's Pokemon are unable to continue.

Up in the stands, Misty and the others were hardly listening to a word the referee was saying. They were all trying to cope with the fact that after 7 long years without so much as one word of information about him, Ash had suddenly returned.

Max: I just can't believe this!  
Dawn: 7 years without a single phone call or letter, then he just shows back up out totally out of the blue!  
May: Who does he think he is?! He's had us all worried sick!  
Gary: When I get my hands on him, he's going to wish he never came back!  
Brock: Hey, Hey! Take it easy! Let's not get bent out of shape here!  
Professor Oak: Brock's right. We can talk to Ash about how we feel later. For now, let's just sit back and enjoy the match.  
Mrs. Ketchum: That's a good idea. There's no sense spoiling this perfect evening.  
Let's just cheer Ash on for now. We can chew his head off about being gone so long afterwards.  
Tracey: Yeah! I want to see what new tricks Ash has up his sleeve.

Misty didn't say anything. She was too stunned about Ash's sudden return to care about anything else. Chellsy kept looking around at everyone trying to figure out why they were getting so hyped up about the guy with the Pikachu.

Chellsy: Mom, what's going on? Who is that guy?

Misty seemed to come back to reality when she heard that question.

Misty: Oh, it's nothing, dear. I'll tell you about it later.  
Chellsy: OK mom.

High above the stands, an electronic scoreboard flickered to life, showing both Ash and Cynthia's images.

Referee: Let the match begin!

As all heads turned to focus on battlefield, Cynthia pulled out what looked like a red & white golf ball. She pressed a button on the front and it expanded to the size of a baseball.

Cynthia: I'll start this battle off with a bang. Go, Spiritomb!

She threw the poke-ball and it opened in mid-air, releasing a burst of white light. The light zoomed down to the ground and took on the form of a purple & green ghost bound to a grey keystone. Pikachu jumped down to the ground as Ash pulled out one of his own pokeballs.

Ash: That is one tough looking Spiritomb, but let's see just how well it stands up to this guy. Go, Crawdaunt!

Ash threw the ball and in a flash of white light, out popped a large red crustacean with a yellow star-shaped head-piece.

Max: Hey, it looks like Ash's Corphish evolved.

Both Pokemon were starring each other down, each waiting for the other to make a move. Spiritomb glared menacingly as Crawdaunt snapped its pincers in excitement.

Ash: Crawdaunt, Bubblebeam!

Crawdaunt opened its claws and shot a high-velocity stream of bubbles straight at Spiritomb.

Cynthia: Dodge it!

Spiritomb flew up into the air just as the Bubblebeam was about to hit.

Cynthia: Spiritomb, use Night Shade!

From the air, Spiritomb launched a ray of dark energy from its eyes. The attack headed directly for Crawdaunt.

Ash: Iron Defense

Crawdaunt crossed its arms in front of itself and began to grow bright white. When the Night Shade attack made contact, it just bounced right off.

Cynthia: Pretty good Ash, but not good enough. Spiritomb, Shadow Ball!

Spiritomb formed a ball of shadow energy in front of it and then fired it at Crawdaunt.

Ash: Jump up and use Crabhammer!

Crawdaunt jumped into the air just before the Shadow Ball made contact, which left a crater where it had been moments ago. It then powered up its claw with energy and tried to slam the ghost Pokemon with it, but missed and fell back down to earth. Cynthia wasted no time.

Cynthia: Hypnosis, then Dream Eater!

Spiritomb started emitting waves of sleep-inducing psychic energy. Before the attack could take effect, however, Crawdaunt landed on the ground and pointed one of its claws at its opponent.

Ash: Ice Beam!

Crawdaunt opened its pincer and released a beam of cold energy straight at the ghost. The attack caught the creature off guard and hit it directly in the face. Before everyone knew it, Spiritomb was incased in a block of ice.

Ash: Now use Crabhammer!

Cynthia watched helplessly as Crawdaunt jumped back into the air and smashed its powered-up claw down on top of the frozen specter. The impact shattered the ice around it and slammed Spiritomb straight down into the ground. The ghost Pokemon tried to get back up, but failed and fell back to the floor, utterly defeated.

Referee: Spiritomb is unable to battle! Crawdaunt wins!

As the stadium erupted into a frenzy of screams and cheers, the scoreboard, which had displayed the Pokemon's pictures next to their trainers when they were released, made Spiritomb's image fade to the point where only its outline was visible. Ash was now up one to zero.

May: That was amazing!  
Gary: I can't believe how fast Spiritomb went down!  
Max: Yeah! When did Ash teach Crawdaunt how to use Ice Beam?  
Professor Oak: That Ash is full of surprises!

Everyone was amazed at how much stronger Ash had become during his absence.  
Back on the battlefield, Ash was complimenting his Pokemon on a job well done as Cynthia returned Spiritomb to its poke-ball. She smiled as she replaced it and pulled out another one.

Cnythia: I'll admit it, Ash. Your Crawdaunts strength and choice of attacks surprised me at first, but let's see if it can handle this! Go, Roserade!

She threw the ball and in a flash of light, released a green plant Pokemon with white hair and two rose bouquets for hands, one red, and one blue.

Ash knew that Crawdaunt was at a type disadvantage against Roserade, but the ruffian Pokemon slammed its claws on to the ground repeatedly, as if saying it wanted to keep going.

Ash: You want to keep battling, Crawdaunt? OK then, let's finish this quickly. Use Ice Beam!

Crawdaunt directed its pincer at its new opponent and fired another beam of icy energy at the Grass Pokemon. But just before the attack reached it, Roserade jumped out of the way.

Cynthia: Use Energy Ball!

Roserade charged up a ball of green colored energy and launched it at Crawdaunt with incredible speed. The Water Pokemon didn't have enough time to dodge and was hit by the sphere which exploded on impact. Crawdaunt was thrown backwards into a wall and fell to the ground, unable to move.

Referee: Crawdaunt is unable to battle! Roserade wins!

Ash sighed in disapointment as he recalled Crawdaunt. Back up in the stands, Misty and the others were discussing the fight thus far.

Dawn: Why did Ash keep Crawdaunt out when it was up against a grass type?  
Misty: Yeah! It didn't stand a chance even with Ice Beam.  
Gary: Grass Pokemon aren't exactly known for their speed. I don't think Ash was expecting Roserade to be that fast.  
Max: Or that powerful. I took out Crawdaunt with just one shot. Spiritomb didn't even scratch it during the last fight.

Chellsy just sat there, watching the match. She had never seen Pokemon go at it like this before. Ash replaced Crawdaunt's poke-ball back on his belt and pulled off a second ball.

Ash: That Roserade is really fast, but I've got something even faster! I choose you, Staraptor!

He threw the poke-ball and a large black and white hawk with a black & red head crest appeared out of a flash of white light.

Dawn: Oh look! Ash's Staravia evolved, too!  
Tracey: Guess he's decided to fight fire with fire, or in this case, speed with speed!

Cynthia: You think you can outrun my Roserade's speedy attacks? We'll see about that. Energy Ball!

Roserade formed another energy sphere and quickly fired it at its' new feathered foe.

Ash: Staraptor, use Fly!

With incredible speed, Staraptor soared high into the air just before the Energy Ball landed a hit. It then did a dive-bomb and flew straight for Roserade. The grass Pokemon barely managed to avoid a head-on collision with the bird.

Ash: Aerial Ace!

As Staraptor circled around to strike again, it surrounded itself with waves of energy and headed directly toward its opponent.

Cynthia: Stay and take it!

Roserade braced itself just before its flying foe slammed into it hard and pushed it backwards halfway across the field. Cynthia knew that trying to dodge that attack would have been a big mistake. Aerial Ace was one move that always hits its mark.

Ash: Now use Wing Attack!

Starapor's wings started to glow bright white. It then proceeded to whack Roserade with them over and over. Cynthia had to act fast. Her Pokemon wouldn't be able to hold out much longer under all that pressure.

Cynthia: Roserade, Petal Dance!

The crowd gasped as Roserade released a storm of pink flower petals which surrounded Staraptor and began to heavily damage it. Ash knew there was only one way to get out of this mess.

Ash: Staraptor, Brave Bird!

The offending petals where blown away as Staraptor completely engulfed itself in raw energy. It then charged straight for its attacker, zooming right through the petals that were still being fired at it. Roserade cut off its attack and tried to get away, but Staraptor was too fast and slammed head first into it. Roserade was launched up into the air, and everyone's eyes followed as it fell back down to the ground, and moved no more.

Referee: Roserade is unable to battle! Staraptor wins!

The crowd screamed with joy as the second of Cynthia's Pokemon lay beaten on the floor. The reining champion recalled the defeated grass type to its poke-ball, and then let out a hearty laugh.

Cynthia: I have to say Ash; I haven't had a battle this fun in years! You're a real challange!  
Ash: Thanks, but this isn't exactly easy for me, ether!  
Cynthia: Then I say we kick things up a notch! Go, Gastrodon!

She immediately brought out another poke-ball and lobbed it while pressing the enlargement button. The ball opened to reveal a large, pink, slug-like Pokemon.

Dawn: Gastrodon?! Why is she going with that Pokemon? It's nowhere near as fast as Staraptor.  
Max: Not only that, its also part ground type, which means its at a disadvantage against flying Pokemon.

Back on the field, Ash stared at the new opponent sitting on the floor, and then looked at Staraptor. He knew that it must be very tired after its battle with Roserade. While its Brave Bird attack may cause a lot of damage to the opponent, it also hurts the user with its recoil effect. However, sense Staraptor would be immune to any of Gastrodon's ground type attacks; it might be able to pull out another victory. Besides, the more Pokemon he had left, the better off he would be in the long hall.

Ash: I don't know what you're planning, Cynthia, but I'm stopping it before it starts. Staraptor, Aerial Ace!

Staraptor launched itself into another high speed charge attack, but Cynthia was ready for him.

Cynthia: Gastrodon, Water Pulse!

Gastrodon released a pulsating wave of water that Staraptor, who was charging too fast to turn away, flew right through. The attack itself didn't do much damage, but the sonic sound waves in the water confused Staraptor, causing it to fly off course and crash into a wall, knocking itself out.

Referee: Staraptor is unable to battle! Gastrodon wins!

Up in the stands, all of Ash's friends were shocked by Cynthia's victory.

Chellsy: What just happen? I thought Staraptor was going to win for sure.  
Misty: Cynthia must have counted on Ash trying to defeat Gastrodon as quickly as possible.  
Brock: So she used Water Pulse's confusion effect and had Staraptor take itself out of the match. That was some pretty smart thinking.

Both trainers had now lost two of their Pokemon. Ash smiled as he took out another poke-ball and enlarged it.

Ash: I think it's time I brought out the king of the forest. I choose you, Sceptile!

He pitched the ball and released a large, green, reptilian plant Pokemon with a leafy tail and yellow seed pods on its back.

Ash: This battle's just getting started!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. A Trip Down Memory Lane

Sorry it's taken me so long to get this part up. I've been extremely busy with school work lately. Please enjoy and, as always, comments welcome.

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokemon, you would be watching this story instead of reading it.

Part 3: A Trip Down Memory Lane

Ash: Sceptile, Leaf Blade!

Sceptile charged straight for Gastrodon. As it did, the leaf-like spikes on his arms began to glow and grew to four times their normal length. It then tried to slash its opponent with them.

Cynthia: Dodge and use Sludge Bomb!

Gastrodon jumped out of the way of the attack just before it connected. It then launched several balls of black sludge straight at the grass type. Ash had to think fast.

Ash: Counter with Bullet Seed!

Sceptile fired a hailstorm of energized seeds from its mouth. It met the Sludge Bomb in mid-air and the two attacks exploded, covering the battlefield in a cloud of smoke. Ash strained his eyes in an effort to see his foe.

Cynthia: Jump and use Body Slam!

Ash turned his gaze to the sky as Gastrodon shot out of the top of the billowing smoke and began to fall towards Sceptile with the intent to crush it. Ash could easily have had his Pokemon dodge it, but he had a better, yet risky, idea.

Ash: Sceptile, Solar Beam!

Sceptile began gathering solar energy in the seed pods on its back. Cynthia thought that there was no way it would be able to finish charging the attack before Gastrodon landed. However, her confidence turned into shock when the pods suddenly flashed white.

Ash: Fire now!

Sceptile launched a powerful beam of solar energy straight up at Gastrodon. The attack hit it squarely in the stomach and blasted it back into the air. Cynthia watched helplessly as her Pokemon crashed into the ground, face first. It then struggled to get back up, only to collapse again, too tired to keep fighting.

Referee: Gastrodon is unable to battle! Sceptile wins!

The crowd roared with screams and cheers of excitement. Ash had managed to knock out three of Cynthia's Pokemon, and he still had four left.

Anouncer: Well, sense the champion has lost three of her Pokemon, we will now take a thirty minute break.

Both trainers recalled their Pokemon back to their balls and headed off to their respective break rooms, each planning their next moves.

Meanwhile, up in the stands, Misty and the others were in awe of the skills Ash had aquired during his long time away.

May: Wow! That was a close one.  
Max: Yeah. Another second or two, and Sceptile would have been flattened like a pancake.  
Tracey: It's amazing how Ash managed to pull off such a dramatic counter attack like that.  
Gary: Still, he took a pretty big risk using Solar Beam. The whole thing could have backfired on him.  
Professor Oak: That's true Gary, but sometimes taking a risk like that is worth it in the end.

Everyone was very impressed by how well Ash had done so far, but Misty wasn't paying any attention to them. She had something else on her mind. She silently sighed to herself, and then got up from her seat.

Misty: Chellsy, could you come with me, please.  
Chellsy: OK, mom.  
Dawn: Hey, where are you going?  
Misty: I going to have a little talk with Ash.  
Brock: Misty, are you sure that's a good idea?  
Misty: Yeah. I need to tell him about something very important.  
May: Do you want us to come with you?  
Misty: No thanks. I need to do this myself. Come on, Chellsy.

The others watched as she and her daughter headed for the backstage area.

Professor Oak: I wonder what she wants to talk to him about.  
Mrs. Ketchum: I don't know, but I think I have an idea...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ash was sitting in the break room watching Pikachu munch on an apple. He had a million things going through his head. He was happy he had made it this far in his quest to become the world's greatest Pokemon Master, but something was troubling him. For some reason, this thoughts kept drifting to that girl he had seen sitting next to Misty in the stands. She had the same eyes as Misty, so could only assume that she was her daughter. The fact that she had black hair, however, seemed to make him think that maybe she was also...

There was a sudden knock at the door. Ash had a funny feeling he knew who was behind it.

Ash: Come in.

The door opened and Misty walked in. As she closed it behind her, Ash caught a glimpse of the girl he had seen before. It seemed Misty had brought her along and had asked her to wait outside.

Ash: I figured you would come to see me during the break.

Misty was a little shocked by Ash's prepared response. She had expected him to be surprised to see her.

Misty: How did you know I was here?  
Ash: Pikachu pointed you and the others out to me before the match started. You were all so busy talking; you didn't notice me looking at you guys.

Pikachu looked up from its snack and greeted Misty happily. Misty smiled. She should have known Pikachu's ears would have been able to pick up the sound of their voices, even amongst the huge crowd.

Misty: Well, we had a lot to talk about. We hadn't seen each other in a while, and your sudden return from out of nowhere really surprised us.  
Ash: Yeah, I'll bet!

The two of them laughed. They hadn't seen each other in 7 year, yet they were talking as thou they had just spoken yesterday.

Ash: So, I'm assuming you came back here because you wanted to talk to me about something.  
Misty: Yeah, I did.  
Ash: Let me guess. You're mad at me for not staying in contact with you or anyone else for the last 7 years.  
Misty: I'm not mad at you, although that is part of what I want to speak to you about.  
Ash: Does the other part have to do with the little girl waiting outside in the hall?

Misty bit her lip and hesitated a bit before answering Ash's question.

Misty: Yes it does. Her name is Chellsy. She's my daughter.

Though Ash had been prepared for this, it was no less of a shock to hear it coming out of Misty's mouth.

Ash: Well, I figured she was your daughter, seeing as how you both have the same eyes.  
Misty: I'm surprised you're taking this so well. I would have thought you would scream at me to leave and never speak to you again.  
Ash: Misty, did you really think I would be that coldhearted. I'm completely OK with this. I really have only one question to ask: who is her father?  
Misty: THAT'S what I wanted to talk about.

Misty sat down in the seat opposite of Ash and looked directly at him. She knew it was time to tell him the truth.

Misty: Ash, do you remember what happened the day before you left 7 years ago?  
Ash: Actually, I haven't thought about that day in a long time...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

7 Years Earlier...

Brock: Come on, Ash. You don't want to be late for your own farewell party, do you?  
Ash: Will you cool it, Brock! I'm coming already!

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Dawn were walking down the main road of Pallet Town. They had just finished checking on all of Ash's Pokemon up at Professor Oak's lab, and were now heading back to Ash's house located on the edge of town.

Ash: So, are you guys actually looking forward to this?  
Dawn: I don't know. How much can you look forward to saying goodbye to someone who you may not see again for a very long time?

Ash sighed. He had been expecting his friends to be a bit hostile toward him these days. It was only a week ago that he had been competing in the Sinnoh League Championships. He had fought long and hard to make it to the top, but he had only managed to make it into the top four before he was defeated. Ash's last loss made him think about all the leagues he had entered over the years. Out of all of them, the only one's he had ever won were the Orange League and the Battle Frontier. He had come close during the other competitions, but he had always been beaten by someone better than him. Ash realized that, even though he trained extremely hard, he still wasn't strong enough to compete with high-level trainers. That was when he made a decision.

Ash decided he would go on a training journey. He would travel all around the major Pokemon regions, battling trainers and catching new Pokemon as he went.  
However, this time he would not be traveling with anyone else. It would just be him, Pikachu, and a select group of Pokemon he had chosen to take with him. However, when he told his friends about what he planned to do, there was a bit of an uproar. They didn't want him to go on his own, but he explained that he didn't want them to give up on their dreams and goals just to go with him when he had no particular destination in mind. Reluctantly, the others agreed to let him go, but they insisted on throwing him a goodbye party before he left. All of Ash's friends were coming to see him off, but he wasn't sure he wanted to have to say goodbye to all of them.

The three friends walked up the front steps of Ash's house and Brock opened the door for them. As he stepped inside, Ash noticed several people sitting in the living room: Misty, May, Max, Tracey, and (surprising) Gary. They stopped talking and looked up at Ash as he entered the room. All of them had a disappointed look on their faces.

Gary: Well, if it isn't Ashy-Boy!  
Ash: Not now, Gary. I'm not in the mood.  
Gary: Sorry, but I don't know when I'm going to get another chance.  
Ash: Ah, it's okay. I understand.  
Max: So you're really leaving.  
Ash: Yeah, I am.  
May: You know, we're all going to miss you, Ash.  
Ash: I'll miss all of you, too, but this is something I have to do on my own.  
Brock: We understand, Ash. Now why don't we enjoy the time we have left.  
Ash: Yeah, why not? You up for it, Pikachu?  
Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu!  
Ash: All right then, lets have some fun.

It wasn't as easy as Ash made it sound. Thou there was a lot of food and plenty to do, everyone had a hard time enjoying the festivities. As the evening wore on, though, they all started to lighten up a bit. May and Dawn discussed their ventures as Pokemon Coordinators, Max was busy playing with all the Pokemon, Gary was sharing his latest research discoveries with Tracey and Professor Oak (who dropped in a little later in the evening), and Brock was busy helping Mrs. Ketchum in the kitchen. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. Everyone that is, except for Misty.

She was still sitting in the same spot she had been when the party started and hadn't said a word all night. Ash had noticed this and was starting to get worried. It wasn't like Misty to exclude herself from the rest of the gang.

The party dragged on until about 11 o'clock. By then, everyone was really tired, so Ash offered to let them spend the night at the house. His mom was in full agreement.

May: Are you sure It wouldn't be too much trouble, Ash?  
Ash: Absolutely not! You guys are my friends. You're all more than welcome to stay here anytime.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Ash is right. Anyway, it's far too late for you all to head home. Please, feel free to stay.  
Brock: That's a good idea.  
Dawn: Yeah! And if we stay here tonight, we can see Ash off in the morning.  
Max: I'm good with that.

Mrs. Ketchum and Brock left the room to get blankets and pillows as the rest tried to figure out where they were going to sleep. While everyone was busy, Ash turned his attention to Misty, who was still sitting in her chair looking very depressed.

Ash: Hey Misty, are you okay?  
Misty: Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine Ash. Well, I guess I should get going.  
Ash: Misty, wait. Why don't you stay here tonight? You could have my room.  
Misty: Oh no, Ash, I couldn't ask you to give up your room for me. You need a good night's sleep for tomorrow. I really should go home.  
Ash: Why? Everyone else is staying, so you should, too, and I insist you should take my room. Come on, I'll walk you up.  
Misty: Well, okay, if you insist.

Misty got up from her chair and Ash lead her up the stairs to the door to his room. He opened it for her and she hurried inside.

Ash: I'll be the guest room if you need anything, okay.

Misty nodded. Ash was just about to leave when she spoke.

Misty: Ash, hold on. Could I talk to you for a minute?

Ash walked back inside the room and closed the door behind him, giving the two of them privacy.

Ash: What's on your mind, Misty?  
Misty: Well, It's just...

She seemed to be struggling to find the right words.

Misty: ...It's just; I really don't want you to leave tomorrow.  
Ash: I know you don't want me to go, Misty. Nobody does. But you need to understand that this is something I have to do.  
Misty: I know that, but Ash, I'm really going to miss you.

She plopped herself down on the bed. Ash sat down next to her. He could see tears welling up in her beautiful, blue eyes.

Ash: I'll miss you, too. There won't be a day I'm not thinking about you, Misty.

Misty turned to meet his gaze. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, and then Ash spoke again.

Ash: You know, if you hadn't stuck by me for all these years, I probably wouldn't have made it this far.  
Misty: Don't say that, Ash. You're a great trainer. You've gotten yourself out of more predicaments than I can count and you've beaten seemingly unbeatable opponents.  
Ash: Because of you! If I was ever in a situation that seemed hopeless, all I had to do was think about you and I was able to gather enough strength to pull through. You inspired me to keep going no matter what stood in my way.  
Misty: Wow, Ash. I never knew I meant that much to you.

Ash took Misty's hands into his own, and then looked her straight in the eye.

Ash: Misty, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time. I just haven't been able to find the right words.  
Misty: What is it, Ash?  
Ash: Misty, I... I...

He struggled for a bit before finally blurting it out.

Ash: I love you!  
Misty: You... you do?  
Ash: Yes, I do. I love you, Misty. There isn't anyone else I would rather be with.  
Misty: Oh, Ash. I love you, too. I've just been to shy to tell you.

Ash smiled, and then his head began moving uncontrollably towards Misty. She mirrored his actions, and the two of them shared their first kiss.

And after that, things only got better.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The next morning, Misty woke up to find herself alone in Ash's room. At first, she panicked, thinking she had missed Ash's sendoff. She then looked out the window and saw him and Pikachu standing in the middle of the road outside the house, seemingly waiting for something. She quickly dressed and headed out to meet him.

Ash: Morning Misty.  
Misty: Don't "Morning Misty" me! You scared me! I thought you had left already!  
Ash: Oh, gezz. I'm sorry, Misty. I didn't mean to scare you.  
Misty: I know Ash. I'm sorry for yelling at you, but what are you doing out here.  
Ash: I'm waiting for an old friend to get here. He should be here any minute.  
Misty: Ok, but where did everyone else go. When I came downstairs, they were all gone.  
Ash: They all went up to Professor Oak's lab to see which Pokemon I chose to bring with me before they say goodbye.  
Misty: So you're really going, huh?  
Ash: Yeah, I guess so.  
Misty: I'm really going to miss you Ash.  
Ash: I'll miss you, too.

Ash pulled Misty into a close embrace, but before they could get any further, they heard a loud roar. The two of them broke apart and looked up to see a large, orange, dragon-like Pokemon flying straight towards them.

Ash: And here he is now! Hey, Charizard!

Charizard responded with his usually greeting of blasting Ash in the face with a Flamethrower before landing next to them.

Misty: You're taking Charizard with you?  
Ash: Yeah! I think it's time we did some personal training, right pal?  
Charizard: Roar!  
Brock: Well, I see Charizard got here safe and sound.

Ash and Misty turned to see the rest of the gang walking towards them. Professor Oak approached Ash and handed him three Poke-balls as well as a glass case containing a Pokemon egg. Misty gave Ash a questioning look.

Misty: Why are you taking an egg with you?  
Ash: Because I want to raze the Pokemon that hatches from it right from the start.  
Brock: That makes a lot of sense.  
May: I'm sure whatever comes out will be in good hands with you, Ash.  
Ash: Thanks, May.  
Max: Are you sure you want to do this?  
Dawn: You don't have to go on your own, you know.  
Ash: I know, but I don't want any of you to uproot your own lives just for my sake.  
Brock: We understand.  
Professor Oak: Well, I guess this is it. You take care of yourself, Ash.  
Ash: I will, Professor.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Ash, promise me you'll be careful out there.  
Ash: I will, mom.  
Brock: Good luck out there, man.  
May: Will be rooting for you.  
Dawn: Let us know if things get too rough out there.  
Ash: Don't worry about it.  
Max: Hey Ash, you and I have to have a battle when you get back.  
Ash: It's a deal, Max.

Ash recalled Charizard to its ball then turned to Misty who gave him one last hug.

Ash: I promise, when I come back, you'll be the first person I come and see.  
Misty: I know, Ash. I wish you the best luck.  
Ash: Till we meet again.

And with that, Ash turned and walked off into the distance with Pikachu by his side, his friends and family waving and shouting their goodbyes until they could no longer see him.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As his thoughts returned to the present day, Ash just sat there, reality finally catching up with his senses.

Ash: That was the night you and I...  
Misty: Uh-huh.  
Ash: And have you ever done that with anyone else?  
Misty: Nope, just you.  
Ash: So that means... I'M Chellsy's father?  
Misty: That's right.

Ash felt as though he had just been hit by a truck. The news that he was a dad was quite a shock.

Misty: Ash, are you okay?  
Ash: I'm okay. I'm just sorry I didn't know about this sooner. I could have stayed and helped take care of her.  
Misty: Believe me, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't find out I was pregnant until about a month later, and you were long gone by then.  
Ash: I'm sorry. It's my fault for not staying in touch.  
Misty: Its okay, Ash. Don't worry about it.  
Ash: Does anyone else know?  
Misty: About you being her dad, no. I think your mom suspects it, but she's never confronted me about it. I didn't like to talk about it, so nobody ever really asked me.  
Ash: I guess we'll have some explaining to do after this match is over, huh?  
Misty: I guess so.

The two of them laughed. Misty was glad this was going so well. She thought Ash would have taken it a lot worse.

Ash: Well, seeing as how I've missed most of her childhood, I guess I have some serious catching up to do.  
Misty: Then I guess you had better start right now. Chellsy, you can come in now.

Ash made a nervous gulp as the door opened and his daughter walked in. She looked extremely excited.

Misty: Well, I'm sure you don't need me to tell you who this is, sense odds are you listening at the door.  
Chellsy: How did you know?  
Misty: Mother's intuition.  
Chellsy: Well, how could I not, especially sense I just found out that my dad is none other than the legendary Ash Ketchum?  
Ash: You're certainly taking it a lot better than I did finding out I have a 7 year old daughter.  
Chellsy: Your not happy about this, are you?  
Ash: Of course not. I couldn't be happier. It's just going to take some time for me to get used to this, that's all.  
Chellsy: That's good, because I would really like to get to know you better.  
Ash: You took the words right out of my mouth.

Chellsy ran over to her dad and gave him a big hug. Before anyone could say anything else, however, they heard a chiming sound coming from the PA system.

Misty: It sounds like the match is about to start up again.  
Ash: Well, I guess it's time to finish what I started.  
Cheasly: Go get um, dad. We'll be rooting for you.  
Ash: Thanks Chealsy. I'll see you and everyone else after the match, okay.  
Misty: We'll be there. Good luck Ash.

And with a thankful smile, Ash bolted out the door with Pikachu at his heels.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. And the Winner is

Here it is the big finally to the International Pokemon League Championship Title Match between Ash and Cynthia. But don't think the story is over. We have a long way to go before we reach the end. For now, though, just sit back and enjoy part 4 of the Child of Destiny.

This is the longest part I've written so far, and will likely be longest of them all.

Side note- If you see these ( ) around a piece of a character's line, that means they are thinking this part to themselves.

Disclaimer: You would be watching this if I owned Pokemon, but I don't.

Part 4: And the Winner is...

The crowd roared as Ash and Pikachu rushed back onto the battlefield. Meanwhile, Misty and Chellsy were racing to get back to their seats before the action started back up again.

Brock: There you two are. We were worried you weren't going to make it back in time.  
Misty: Sorry about that. I didn't think we would be gone that long.  
Mrs. Ketchum: So, how did your talk with Ash go, Misty?  
Misty: It was fine, but now I think I should tell you guys the truth.  
Dawn: What do you mean?

As Misty started filling them in on the details, Ash was getting ready for the final showdown.

Ash: Well, this is it, Pikachu. Let's get out there and win this one.  
Pikachu: Pi Pikachu!  
Cynthia: Well, aren't you two pumped up and ready to go.

Ash turned to see Cynthia approaching the field from the other side.

Cynthia: I hope your ready, Ash, because from here on out, I'm giving it my all.  
Ash: So am I. Let's finish this.

As the referee began making his way back on to the field, Misty was just finishing up her story.

Misty: ...and that's pretty much it.  
May: Wow! That's one heck of a tale.  
Max: It's certainly a lot to take in.  
Brock: What I can't understand is how you managed to keep the fact that Ash is Chellsy's dad quiet all these years.  
Misty: Well, I really wanted to tell Ash first, but sense we lost touch with him I decided to keep it to myself and not talk about it. I hope you're all not mad at me.  
Tracey: Why should we be mad?  
Gary: What matters is that you did the right thing and told Ash the truth. And besides, it's not like we were totally clueless.  
Dawn: We all sort of had a feeling that Ash was her dad, but we didn't want to say anything until you were ready to talk about it.  
Max: Well, actually, when we first heard you were going to have a baby, we all wanted to ask you who the father was right away, but Mrs. Ketchum insisted that we wait until you decided to tell us. I guess she figured out Ash was the dad before any of us did.

Misty turned her attention to Ash's mother.

Misty: I always thought you knew about it.  
Mrs. Ketchum: It was mother's intuition, or in this case, grandmother's.

Misty got up and gave Mrs. Ketchum a big hug just as the announcer's voice echoed through the stadium.

Announcer: Our competitors have returned to the field, so let the second half of the International Pokemon League Championship Title Match begin.

The crowd roared with excitement as Cynthia pulled another Poke-ball off her belt.

Cynthia: Let's add some fight to this fight. Go, Lucario!

She threw the ball and in a flash of light, a blue and black jackal-like Pokemon appeared on the field.

Max: Look, guys. Cynthia's got a Lucario.  
Professor Oak: I wonder how Ash will deal with this.

What the professor didn't know was that Ash was way ahead of him. He knew that Lucario was a Fighting and Steel type Pokemon, so he decided to bring out one of his oldest and most trusted warriors.

Ash: Pretty impressive, but I think it's time I turned up the heat. Let's go, Charizard!

In one quick movement, Ash pulled the ball off his belt, enlarged it, and chucked it into the air, which opened to release the large, orange, dragon-like Pokemon that had been part of his team sense his early days as a trainer.

Referee: Resume the battle!  
Ash: Charizard, Flamethrower!

Charizard let loose a stream of super hot flames that headed straight for its opponent.

Cynthia: Dodge and use Metal Claw!

In one quick movement, Lucario sidestepped the Flamethrower and dashed toward Charizard. As it did, it summoned a pair of metallic claws and tried to slash the fire Pokemon with them.

Ash: Take to the sky and use Dragon Breath!

Charizard spread its wings and launched itself into the air just before Lucario could reach it. It then fired a blast of dragonic wind from its mouth.

Cynthia: Block it using Bone Rush!

Lucario conjured up a long bone made of pure energy and spun it like a baton to shield itself from the Dragon Breath attack. Ash had to hand it to Cynthia. Using an attack that would have had no effect on Charizard for defense was pure genius.

Up in the stands, Misty and the others watched in silence as the two Pokemon traded blows back and forth, neither side giving an edge. However, Misty became distracted when she suddenly heard three, very familiar voices.

??: Popcorn, peanuts!  
??: Hot dogs, hamburgers!  
??: Ice cold drinks!

Misty looked up into the stands to see three vendors moving through the crowd supplying people with refreshments. One of them was a woman with long, red hair. The other was a man with short, blue hair. And the third member of this party was a cat-like Pokemon with a gold charm on its forehead that could stand on two legs and speak English. There was no mistaking these three hooligans.

Misty: Guys, look up there.  
Brock: Well I'll be. It's Jesse, James, and Meowth.  
Chellsy: You mean those three weirdoes from Team Rocket who used to follow you guys around and tried to steal your Pokemon all the time.  
May: That's them.  
Max: Don't forget the part where we always sent them blasting off in the end.  
Dawn: Oh yeah! That was always funny to watch.  
Jesse: Well, look who we have here, boys.  
James: It's the twerps.  
Meowth: Hey! I thought we promised that if we ever ran into these guys again, we wouldn't call them that!  
James: Woops! Sorry, my bad.  
Misty: That's okay. It's nice to see you all again.  
Brock: Come to think of it, we haven't seen you sense Ash left. What have you three been up to for the past 7 years?  
Meowth: Well, after your pal left on his own, we decided to follow him.  
May: Of course you did.  
James: Yeah, well, that worked for awhile, but about a month later, we lost his trail and couldn't find him again.  
Jesse: We looked everywhere for him, but it was as if he had dropped off the face of the earth.  
Dawn: Tell me about it. That was about the time we lost contact with him as well.  
Meowth: Anyway, once Ash had disappeared, the three of us took some time to do some soul searching and we finally realized that being part of Team Rocket was getting us nowhere in life, so we quit!

Everyone was shocked to hear this. No one had ever expected these three to just up and quit Team Rocket. But then again, considering all of their failures over the years, they were probably happy to get out of there.

Professor Oak: Good for you. That was a smart move on your part.  
Max: So what you guys do after you quit?  
James: Well, the three of us started roaming from town to town doing various odd jobs to keep money and food on the table. Fixing houses, delivering packages, cleaning floors, cooking in restaurants: you name it, we did it.  
Meowth: But our biggest earnings came from selling souvenirs and refreshments at big events like this one. We've gotten so good at it that we've become top-ranking officials of the concession and merchandise division of the Pokemon League.  
Tracey: That's great! You guys have really moved up in the world.  
Gary: There's just one thing; why are you guys out here selling the stuff?  
Jesse: We find it much more enjoyable to get out into the field rather than spend our time in a boring office.  
James: And this way, we're able to become familiar with our customers. You wouldn't believe how many times we've seen certain people at different events.  
Max: Makes sense when you think about it.  
Jesse: But enough about us; how have all of you been doing? It must have been quite a surprise to see your friend again after all this time.  
Misty: It certainly was. At first, we angry at him for showing up out of nowhere, but after we calmed down, we realized that we were just happy to see that he was still in one piece.  
Meowth: That's good to know. Well, I guess we had better get going. Oh, by the way, who's the lovely little girl sitting next to you, Misty?  
Chellsy: My name's Chellsy.  
Misty: She's my daughter.  
James: Well I'll be. The red-head's a mom.  
Jesse: So, who's the lucky dad?

Misty and Chellsy pointed towards the arena where the battle between Charizard and Lucario was still raging and saw all three of their jaws drop.

Meowth: Are you serious?  
Jesse: Well, that's certainly a surprise. You must be proud of having such a powerful trainer for a father, Chellsy.  
Chellsy: I sure am.  
James: Listen, before we get back to work, why don't you guys help yourself to anything you like. It's on us.  
Max: Alright! Free food!  
May: Wow! Thank you so much.

As everyone began picking out what they wanted to eat, Misty turned her attention back to the battle in time to see Lucario using Bone Rush to block another one of Charizard's mid-air Flamethrower attacks.

Ash: Okay, this is starting to get old!  
Cynthia: I agree. It's time to shake things up. Lucario, Dynamic Punch!

Lucario jumped into the air and charged its fist with raw energy. Ash knew that if Charizard was hit by that attack, not only would it take massive damage, but it would also end up confused, and he had no intention of repeating what had happened to Staraptor.

Ash: Charizard, heads up!

Charizard swerved to the side just as Lucario made its move, barely avoiding the oncoming punch. Then, as if it had known what Ash's next command would be, it grabbed the aura Pokemon and began carrying it high into the sky.

Ash: You know, sometimes I think Charizard can read my mind. Finish it with Seismic Toss!

Cynthia watched, unable to do anything, as Charizard did a mid-air somersault and began plummeting towards the earth, gaining speed as it went. Just before it hit the ground, it dropped Lucario, who slammed into the floor, and flew off to the side, leaving the Fighting-Type unconscious in the middle of the arena.

Referee: Lucario is unable to battle! Charizard wins!

The crowd roared with excitement. Ash had managed knock out another of Cynthia's Pokemon, leaving her with only two left.

Max: What a move.  
Tracey: That was one heck of a Seismic Toss.  
Dawn: Now Cynthia's down to her last two Pokemon. I think Ash might just win this.  
Brock: Let's not get ahead of ourselves. The battle's not over yet.

Back on the field, Cynthia recalled Lucario back to its ball as Charizard landed on the ground near Ash. She couldn't remember the last time she had been backed into a corner like this. Ash was one serious trainer, which meant that she was going to have to take this battle to the next level. Slowly, she replaced Lucario's ball then pulled out another one and enlarged it to throwing size.

Cynthia: Ash, you've been doing very well so far, but I'm afraid that ends here! Let's go, Milotic!

She threw the ball and from a flash of light came forth what many people consider the most beautiful Pokemon in the world. Many people in the stands couldn't help but marvel at its beauty. Ash, however, was trying to decide his next move. Charizard was at a huge disadvantage against this new water-type foe. Ash was considering switching it out for ether Sceptile or Pikachu, but Charizard smashed its tail on the ground, trying to tell its trainer that it wanted to keep going.

Ash: Are you sure you want to keep fighting, Charizard?  
Charizard: Roar!  
Ash: Well, far be it from me to argue with you, pal. Use Dragon Breath!

Charizard sent another blast of dragonic wind straight at its opponent.

Cynthia: Nice try Ash, but that's not going to work here. Iron Tail!

Milotic's tail began to glow with metallic energy. It then smashed its tail into the oncoming blast, canceling out the attack.

Cynthia: Milotic, Hydro Pump!

Milotic fired a high pressure stream of water from its mouth. Charizard was forced to take flight to avoid being hit.

Cynthia: Keep it going! Rapid fire!

Milotic kept firing blasts of Hydro Pumps at the air born fire type. Charizard ducked, swerved, flipped, and spun to try and dodge the blasts, but one of them hit its wing and sent it crashing back down to earth. As it struggled to get back on its feet, Ash was trying to figure out a way to turn this around.

Ash: (Charizard isn't going to last much longer, but if it's going down, then it might as well take Milotic with it.) Charizard, use Blast Burn!

Everyone's attention immediately shifted to Charizard as its body suddenly began glowing bright red. Pulling all of its remaining energy together for one last attack, it fired a concentrated ball of fire straight at Milotic. The attack came too fast to dodge, and the second it made contact, it rapidly expanded into a huge dome of flames that completely engulfed the water Pokemon, dealing it massive damage. The flames quickly dissipated and were replaced by a billowing cloud of smoke.

Gary: Holy cow! What a blast!  
Professor Oak: Who would have thought that Charizard could use Blast Burn?  
May: Well, that's another one down.  
Max: I wouldn't be too sure of that. Look!

The others turned their gaze over towards the pillar of smoke where they could just see the outline of something moving around. Suddenly, a Hydro Pump came bursting out of the cloud of soot. Charizard, who had used all its power to pull off its attack, was unable to move and was blasted back into a wall where it collapsed onto the ground, defeated.

Referee: Charizard is unable to battle! Milotic wins!

The crowd cheered as Milotic reemerged from the smoke, looking worse for where but ultimately still able to fight. Ash recalled the beaten fire type and sighed. That Milotic must have been pretty tough to have withstood Charizards most powerful attack. He replaced the ball and pulled out one he had already used.

Ash: That Milotic is strong, but it won't be around for much longer. Let's go, Sceptile!

He threw the ball and his grass type reappeared on the field, ready for action.

Ash: Let's end this now, Sceptile! Leaf Blade!

Sceptile leaped into the air and prepared to attack with its energy blades, but Cynthia had another trick up her sleeve.

Cynthia: Milotic, use Ice Beam!

Ash's determination turned to shock as he witnessed Milotic fire an icy energy beam that hit Sceptile square in the chest. The grass Pokemon was instantly frozen and everyone watched as it fell back to earth with a loud crash.

Referee: Sceptile is unable to battle! Milotic wins!

Everyone in the stadium was going nuts. Both trainers were now down to their last two Pokemon.

Brock: Did you see that?  
Misty: I can't believe how fast Milotic is. Sceptile didn't even get a chance to attack.  
May: Now they're even again. This match could go ether way.

Back on the field, Ash called Sceptile back and turned to the little mouse Pokemon who had stuck by him sense the beginning of his journey. Pikachu gave its trainer a quick nod, and then dashed out onto the battleground.

Cynthia: So, Pikachu's next.  
Ash: That's right, and Milotic is about to go down. Thunderbolt!

Pikachu sent a bolt of electricity straight towards Milotic just as it fired another Ice Beam. The two attacks met and canceled each other out.

Cynthia: Use Hydro Pump!  
Ash: Dodge with Quick Attack!

Milotic launched another water blast, but Pikachu used its incredible speed to avoid it and get within striking distance. The two trainers shouted their next commands at the same time.

Ash & Cynthia: Iron Tail!

Both Pokemon charged their tails with the power of steel and slammed the two attacks into each other, but the second they made contact, Milotic was struck by an electric charge that ran through its body, completely paralyzing it.

Chellsy: What happened to Milotic?  
Max: Pikachu's Static ability kicked in.  
Chellsy: Static ability?  
Brock: It's a special power some Pokemon have that may paralyze an opponent if they make direct contact.  
Chellsy: Oh, I get it now.

Back at the battle, Milotic was barely able to move because of the Static, but Cynthia wasn't giving up yet.

Cynthia: Nice move, Ash, but I have one last trick up my sleeve. Milotic, use Facade!

Milotic suddenly surrounded itself with an orange colored energy and charged straight for Pikachu with the intent to ram it.

Ash: (This is bad. Facade is a move that doubles in power if the user has a status condition like paralysis. We'll have to meet it head on.) Pikachu, Volt Tackle!

Pikachu began dashing straight for its oncoming opponent, completely engulfing itself in electrical energy as it did. The two Pokemon collided head on, causing a massive explosion. When the dust cleared, both trainers were shocked to find that their Pokemon had knocked each other out.

Referee: Pikachu and Milotic are both unable to battle!

Cynthia called her Pokemon back as Ash ran onto the field to recover Pikachu. All the while, the crowd was cheering as if there was no tomorrow, for now both Ash and Cynthia had only one Pokemon left.

Ash: Sorry, Pikachu. I guess Volt Tackle's recoil effect was too much for you, huh?  
Pikachu: Pi-ka-chu.

Ash gently set Pikachu down and then returned his attention to Cynthia.

Cynthia: So, it's all come down to this. The next battle will decide the victor.  
Ash: You should know I don't plan on losing after coming this far.  
Cynthia: I like your spirit, Ash, but you want to win, you'll have to beat this. Garchomp, BATTLE DANCE!!

She threw one last ball into the air, and when it opened, it released a huge shark-like Pokemon. There was no mistaking it; this was Garchomp, Cynthia's most powerful Pokemon. Ash reached into his belt and pulled out one last Poke-ball.

Ash: Well pal, looks like you're my last hope. I CHOOSE YOU!!

Ash threw the ball which flew high into the air before releasing a Pokemon that no one had expected to see... another Lucario!

Dawn: Lucario! When did Ash get one of those?  
Professor Oak: That must be the Pokemon that hatched the egg he took with him, because I've certainly never seen it at the lab.  
Brock: Let's just hope that it's got enough power to beat Garchomp.

While the others were talking, Misty took the time to study Ash's new teammate. That was when she noticed that both he and Lucario each had a small crystal hanging around their necks. As she pondered what that meant, Ash began thinking up a battle plan.

Ash: So, you ready for this, Lucario?  
Lucario: I've been waiting for this for a long time, Ash. Let's finish this.

Misty gasped. She thought it was her imagination at first, but it seemed that Ash's Lucario could speak using telepathy. She didn't have time to see what the others thought, however, because the final battle was about to begin.

Ash: Lucario, Aura Sphere!

Lucario used its own aura to create a ball of energy which it then launched at its foe, but the Dragon type simple sidestepped the attack.

Cynthia: Sorry, Ash, but you'll have to do a lot better than that.

What Cynthia didn't realize was that Lucario's normally red eyes had begun to glow bright gold. All at once, the Aura Sphere attack suddenly changed course and hit Garchomp right in the back.

Cynthia: What?  
Ash: Lucario's aura control is so powerful that it can direct its Aura Sphere even after it's launched.  
Cynthia: Well then, let's see how it deals with this. Garchomp, use Dig.

In one quick movement, Garchomp burrowed deep into the earth, ready to strike Lucario from underground, but the aura Pokemon was ready for it. Closing its eyes, it activated its aura vision, which allowed it to see where Garchomp was by showing its aura. The second it tried to emerge aboveground to attack, Lucario quickly stepped out of the way, in perfect position for a counter attack.

Ash: Use Force Palm!

Lucario charged its fist up with aura power and smashed its palm into Garchomp's side, dealing it damage while sending up into the air.

Cynthia: Quick, Dragon Rush!

Garchomp stopped itself in mid-air with the fin-like wings on its arms, surrounded itself in dragonic energy, and began charging straight for Lucario.

Ash: Lucario, Dragon Pulse!

Lucario shot a stream of dragonic energy waves directly at Garchomp, which knocked it off course and cancelled out its attack.

Cynthia: Garchomp, use Giga Impact!

Garchomp rebalanced itself and then summoned all of its power to surround itself in a sphere of pure energy. It then plunged straight for Lucario at an incredibly high speed, but just before Garchomp reached its target, Lucario disappeared in a flash, causing it to crash into the ground. As the energy of the attack dissipated, Lucario reappeared right behind it, poised to strike.

Ash: Close Combat!

Cynthia watched as Lucario's fists began to glow yellow. The aura Pokemon then proceeded to rapidly pummel Garchomp over and over. Cynthia knew that her Pokemon was unable to move because Giga Impact used up a lot of its energy and it had to recharge. She also knew that Ash had picked the right time to use that attack, sense Close Combat left its user open to attack.

Cynthia: Garchomp, Brick Break!  
Ash: Lucario, Force Palm!

Garchomp regained its strength and caused its wings to glow yellow as Lucario surrounded its fists with aura energy. The two Pokemon began exchanging blows, each blocking their opponent's attacks while trying to strike with their own. This lasted for several minutes until Lucario unknowingly left a hole in its guard. Garchomp seized its chance and struck the aura Pokemon in the side, sending it flying into the air.

Ash: Oh no!  
Cynthia: Now's our chance. Fly above it and use Giga Impact!

Garchomp launched itself high above Lucario and prepared its attack. It then charged forward and smashed into its foe, sending Lucario crashing head first into the ground. The dragon Pokemon landed several feet away from where its opponent lay seemingly beaten and began regaining energy for another attack if needed.

Ash: Lucario, are you okay?  
Lucario: Uh... I'm alright, but... I don't know if I can get back up. That last hit was intense.  
Ash: Don't give up, Lucario. We can still win this. We just have to believe we can.  
Pikachu: Pika-Pikachu!  
Lucario: I know, but this pain is too much. I let my guard down and paid the price for it. We were doing so well up until then, and now look at me. Maybe I should just...

Ash didn't like where this was going. Lucario was beginning to doubt itself, just like it did when it was just a Riolu.

Ash: Don't even think about that. What would all of the training we did together over these past few years mean if we just gave up now?  
Lucario: But I...  
Ash: So you made one mistake, so what? Nobody's perfect. I've made my share of mistakes in the past, but even if I did mess up, I never lost hope. So it doesn't matter if you screw up or not. The point is, I'm not giving up on you and you shouldn't give up on yourself.

As Lucario began taking in Ash's words, he also began hearing the voices of other people calling out his name.

Misty: Come on, Lucario!  
Brock: You can do it!  
May: Don't stop now!  
Max: You're doing great!  
Dawn: Don't give up!  
Chellsy: We're all rooting for you!  
Ash: Do you hear that? Those are all of my friends. They all believe you can win, and so do I.  
Lucario: Uh... you're right, Ash. I was a wrong to doubt myself. I do have the power to win. I just have to believe I can do it.

Slowly, bit by bit, Lucario rose off the ground and got back on its feet. The crowd roared in approval of its effort.

Cynthia: That was lovely speech, Ash, but I'm afraid this battle is over. Garchomp, use Giga Impact one more time!

Once again, Garchomp became surrounded by a field of raw energy, but Lucario stood, unflinching, waiting for it to make its move.

Lucario: I won't back down. I know we will win, because I believe we can!

Suddenly, Lucario's body became engulfed in a burst of aura energy. The aura Pokemon was pulling all of its power together for one last attack.

Ash: (The only question is, HOW are we going to win? Lucario's in no shape to dodge, so our only chance would be to break through the Giga Impact... or negate it. That's it!) Lucario, pull all of your energy into your fists!

Thinking it knew where Ash was going with this, Lucario pumped all of its aura energy into its fists, which glowed even brighter due to the concentration of power. Then, in the blink of an eye, the two combatants charged for each other. Meeting in the center of the arena, Lucario pull back his left fist and slammed it into its attacker, sending shockwaves throughout the stadium.

Ash: Now!

Lucario's eyes began glowing gold once more as it sent all of the aura energy in its left hand straight into to Garchomps attack. A moment later, the Giga Impact fizzled out, leaving Garchomp wide open.

Cynthia: What?!  
Ash: All right! Lucario, Force Palm, Maximum Power!

Lucario took pin-point aim and smashed its fully powered right fist straight into Garchomp's face, which exploded on impact and sent the Dragon pokemon sailing across the arena, leaving an impact trail in its wake. Cynthia could only watch as her last, best Pokemon collided head first into a wall and then lay motionless on the floor, the last of its fighting spirit drained.

Referee: Garchomp is unable to battle! Lucario wins! The winner and new International Pokemon League Champion is... Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. The Big Reunion and a Bigger Question

Well, here is the next part of "Child of Destiny". This chapter is where the real story starts up, so let's get down to business. Also, from this point forward I will be putting in a small "last time" segment so everyone has an idea of where they are in the story.

Disclaimer: Just as I've said before, I don't own Pokemon.

Last time:

Referee: Garchomp is unable to battle! Lucario wins! The winner and new International Pokemon League Champion is… Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!

Part 5: The Big Reunion… And An Even Bigger Question!

Lucario knelt down on one knee, exhausted from its battle with Garchomp, as it looked over at its opponent who was now laying face-down on the floor about ten yards away, apparently unconscious. A few feet behind it, Lucario's trainer stood rooted to the spot, the words of the referee still ringing in his head. For a few moments, there was nothing but silence, then the stadium erupted with the screams of a thousand fans, all yelling their heads off. But they didn't care, because they had just witnessed history in the making: Ash Ketchum had just defeated Cynthia and won the title of International Pokemon League Champion.

Brock: He did it!  
Chellsy: I knew he could do it!  
Gary: Unbelievable! What a come-back!  
Dawn: But how did Lucario get through Garchomp's Giga Impact.  
May: Yeah! One moment it was pushing Lucario back, the next second it disappeared.  
Professor Oak: It was Lucario's aura powers.  
Tracey: What do you mean, Professor?  
Professor Oak: Ash knew that the only way to win was find a way to breakthrough Garchomp's most powerful attack, so he had Lucario pull all of its aura energy into its hands, and once one of them made contact, it sent all of the power that hand into the Giga Impact, which canceled it out and left Garchomp vulnerable to an attack from Lucario's other hand.  
Max: That's brilliant, and to think that Ash thought all of that up on the fly.  
Misty: You know Ash. He's always been good at thinking on his feet.

Back on the field, Ash ran out to check on Lucario with Pikachu following right behind him. At the same time, Cynthia called Garchomp back to its Poke-ball and headed over toward Ash.

Ash: You okay, Lucario?  
Lucario: I've been better, but I think I'll live.  
Ash: You just take it easy, pal. You've earned it.  
Cynthia: You certainly have, Lucario.  
Ash: Cynthia!  
Cynthia: Ash, all I can say is that there are many qualities that make up a great Pokemon Master, and you have every single one of them. Congratulations.

Cynthia reached into her coat and pulled out a gold and silver badge engraved with the seal of the Pokemon League, which she then handed to Ash.

Cynthia: This badge was made especially for the International Pokemon League Champion; also known as the Pokemon League Grand Master. And as of right now, that title belongs to you.  
Ash: Thank you, Cynthia. This is such an honor.

Ash looked at the badge with a feeling of pure joy. He then held it up in the air for everyone to see.

Ash: All right! We did it!  
Pikachu: Pi-Pikachu!

All around him, people were cheering for him, celebrating his great victory. However, high above the stands, on top of one of the stadiums many light towers, stood a single, silent figure. He was garbed in red colored armor with a matching cape and mask and was looking down at Ash through a pair of binoculars. The man shifted his focus to where Ash's friends were seated and zoomed in on Chellsy. He then pressed a button on the side of his mask and spoke into a built-in communicator.

??: HQ, this is Blaze. I believe I've found our target.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

About an hour later, in the nearby reception hall, people were lining up to congratulate Ash on his latest achievement. His Pokemon, who had all been tended to by the local Nurse Joy, were out and enjoying a well deserved meal. Ash was greeted by many familiar faces, including several gym leaders he had beaten over the years, as well as members of the Battle Frontier. He had just finished shaking hands with Lucian of the Sinnoh Elite Four when he saw his friends headed his way, all of them looking extremely happy to see him. The next thing he knew, his mom was hugging him so tightly he could barely breathe.

Mrs. Ketchum: Ash! Oh, I'm so happy to see you!  
Ash: Hi, mom. It's nice to see you again too, but could you please let go of me?  
Mrs. Ketchum: Oh, sorry honey.

Mrs. Ketchum released her hold on her son. As Ash began to regain his breath, the rest of the gang made their way forward to greet him.

Brock: Hey, Ash. Welcome back, pal.  
Ash: Thanks, Brock. Its great see you guys again.  
May: We're glad to see you, too. We were beginning to think you were never going to come back.  
Ash: Sorry about that. I should have stayed in touch.  
Dawn: It's alright. We're just happy you're safe.

As Ash stood amongst his friends and family, he was surprised to see how much each of them had changed sense he left. Brock seemed to have become a bit more muscular, and both May and Dawn had grown into bright, young ladies. Max, however, was the most obvious, for the little guy had become as tall as Ash had been when he first met him.

Ash: Boy, I haven't realized how long I've been gone until now. All of you have grown so much.  
Brock: So have you, Ash. You've certainly gotten a lot taller, and I see you decided to stop wearing a hat.

Everyone laughed at that. As long as they had known him, Ash had always worn some sort of hat. It kind of felt weird to see him without it. As they all calmed down, Ash noticed that Chellsy had broken away from the group and had gone to take a look at his Pokemon.

Chellsy: Wow! These Pokemon are incredible. I can't believe you raised them all yourself.  
Ash: What can I say? Thanks.  
Brock: Boy, Ash. Your little girl sure loves Pokemon.  
Ash: I'm assuming that Misty told you guys what she told me.  
May: She sure did.  
Ash: Let's sit down. I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about.

Ash directed them to a nearby table that was big enough for all of them. They all sat down as Ash began speaking again.

Ash: First off, does anyone have any questions they want to ask?  
Gary: Just one, really; how the heck did you manage to keep such a low profile for so long?  
Ash: I'm glad you asked, Gary. Let me show you guys something.

Ash reached into his backpack and pulled out what looked like a long, tan-colored traveling cloak.

Ash: After I left, I soon found out that those yahoo's from Team Rocket were following my every move. I tried to avoid them whenever possible, but after about a month, I couldn't take it anymore. So the second I was sure I had ditched them, I high-tailed it to the nearest town and picked up this thing. Pikachu decided to hide itself in my backpack while I was wearing it, so nobody had the slightest clue as to who I was.  
Tracey: Clever.  
Gray: You still could have let us know about it.  
Ash: Again, I'm sorry, but I didn't want to risk them intercepting a phone call or letter and finding me again. Those guys are a pain to deal with.  
Brock: Well, as it turns out, you didn't have to worry about that. We ran into them during the match, and they said that after you disappeared, they decided to quit Team Rocket.  
Ash: You're kidding!  
May: Nope. They've decided to go into the souvenir and concession business. They're actually pretty successful.  
Ash: Well, how about that.  
Max: So, you kept that thing on all the time?  
Ash: Not all the time, just when I was out in public. I actually tried to spend as much time away from people as I could. In fact, the only time I ever went into a town was to gather supplies or to have my Pokemon treated at the local Pokemon Center. I usually stayed out the wilderness where there was no one around. It was actually a lot easier to train.  
Dawn: But wasn't it a bit lonely out there all by yourself.  
Ash: A little, but I had all of my Pokemon with me, so it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Ash placed the cloak back in his bag, then turned back to his friends.

Ash: Okay, enough about me for now. What have all of you been up while I was gone? You don't get a lot of news when you live outside of civilization for 7 years  
Brock: Well, after you left, everyone sort of went their own way. I went back to Pewter City to help my parents take care of my siblings as well as continue my work as a Pokemon Breeder. I've recently been helping raise a new-born litter of Growlithe for the local police department.  
Ash: Wow, Brock, that's great. I'm sure those Growlithe are in good hands with you. May, Dawn; what about you two? How are things going with the Pokemon Contests?  
May: Funny you should ask. Both Dawn and I decided to compete in our home regions again this year, and both Grand Festivals were actually a few weeks ago.

Both May and Dawn took out a magazine from their bags and showed them to Ash. The magazine May held had a picture of her holding the Hoenn region Ribbon Cup on the cover while Dawn's had a photo of her with the Sinnoh region Ribbon Cup.

Ash: You both won?! That's incredible!  
Brock: Wait a second. This the first time I've heard about this.  
Dawn: Well, both of us got so excited about it that we forgot to tell everyone. Sorry.  
Misty: Don't be. You two should be proud of yourselves.  
Professor Oak: Yes, congratulations. I guess that's one more thing we can celebrate tonight.  
Ash: By the way, Professor, how is your research coming along.  
Professor Oak: It's been going great, especially sense you sent in all of those Pokemon my boy.  
Tracey: Yeah, Ash. Thanks to all of that catching and evolving you did while you were away; we've been able to gather multitudes of information on many Pokemon we rarely have a chance to study.  
Gary: And quite a few people have benefited from it.  
Max: I'm just amazed how many you have, Ash. By the looks of things, you have almost every Pokemon there is.  
Ash: Thanks Max. So what have you been doing? I'm sure you must be a trainer by now.  
Max: I sure am, and I've been training hard at the gym with my dad. As soon as I feel ready, I'm going to compete in the Hoenn League just like you did.  
Ash: That's great. I'm looking forward to seeing you in action.

As the group continued discussing their ventures over the past few years, Misty started to feel a little uneasy. Wanting to get away for a moment, she suddenly stood up.

May: Misty, where are you going?  
Misty: It's getting a little stuffy in here. I'm going to get some fresh air.

Misty walked outside onto the balcony of the building and closed the sliding door behind her. She then strolled over to the railing and looked out at the surrounding landscape. So many thoughts were running through her head. She was very happy to have Ash back with them, and that he had managed to become the most powerful Pokemon trainer in the world. She was even happier that he was okay with the fact that he had had a child with her. But still, she just didn't feel right. She was trying to figure what was causing it when she heard the door behind her open. She turned around to see none other than Ash standing in the doorway.

Misty: Oh, hey Ash.  
Ash: Hey, I thought I might find you out here. Mind if I join you?  
Misty: No, of course not.

Ash shut the door behind him and moved to accompany her, failing to notice that Chellsy had followed him and was now peering through the glass from the other side. She was about to move to get a better view when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She quickly turned around to see that both Pikachu and Lucario had silently tailed her, the latter having gotten her attention.

Chellsy: Geez! Don't scare me like that.  
Lucario: Sorry, but would you mind telling us what you're doing over here. I think those two want to be alone.  
Chellsy: Hey, I'm not disturbing them. I just want to know what they're talking about. They are my parents.  
Lucario: Well, if you want to listen in without getting caught, I think I can help you.  
Chellsy: Really? How?

Lucario moved his hand up to where a small crystal was hanging around his neck, which he then held out for her to see.

Lucario: Just touch this crystal, and you'll have your answer.  
Chellsy: Okay, here goes nothing.

Chellsy slowly laid one finger on the crystal as Lucario sent a small amount of aura into it. A second later, Chellsy could hear her parent's voices as thou they were standing right next to them. She and the two Pokemon then took up position at the edge of the window just in time to see Misty point at the crystal Ash had around his neck.

Misty: Say, Ash, what's with that crystal you have there. I noticed that both you and Lucario have one.  
Ash: Oh, this thing. Well, while I was traveling, I somehow found myself back at Cameron Palace.  
Misty: Near the Tree of Beginning where Mew lives?  
Ash: That's the place. I stayed there awhile because I found it was a good place to train Lucario to use its aura effectively. That's when we found out that the crystals around the area could be used for telepathic communication, so we each chipped of a piece of one, and now we can talk to each other from just about anywhere. It's a good way to gain information about the surrounding area.  
Misty: Sounds like Lucario has had a lot of attention from you.  
Ash: It was actually pretty amazing when he first hatched. He was able to use both use telepathy and harness his aura when he was just a Riolu.  
Misty: Wow! That is amazing.  
Ash: Yeah, but that also caused a bit of a problem. One day while we were training, we got attacked by a rampaging Agron.  
Misty: Oh dear!  
Ash: You said it. I don't what got into that thing, but it sure was mad for some reason. Anyway, Riolu was little overconfident in its own skills and tried to stop Agron by itself. At first, it looked like Riolu had the upper hand, but then Agron managed to beat it back and inflict serious damage. I was forced to step in at that point. It took both Charizard and Sceptile working together to bring the crazy beast down. After that, I rushed Riolu to the nearest Pokemon Center. The little guy recovered from the physical wounds quickly, but that battle left its confidence in shambles. From that day on, Riolu had a hard time believing in its own strength. It did get better once it evolved into Lucario, but after what happened during the match today, I can see it still has a long way to go.

Back inside, Chellsy turned to look at Lucario, who looked slightly ashamed of himself. She had been unable to understand why Lucario had wanted to give up during the match, but after hearing what he had gone through before he evolved, who could blame him.

Chellsy: Don't look so down, Lucario.  
Lucario: How can I? I thought the worst would be over once I evolved, but now I see I was wrong. I still choked during the battle.  
Chellsy: Hey! In the end, you pulled yourself together and won, and that's all that matters.

Lucario smiled and gave her a thankful nod before they turned their attention back to Ash and Misty.

Misty: Wow, Ash. You've certainly had a lot on your plate the last few years.  
Ash: I sure did. Sometimes, I got so overwhelmed that I wanted to give up head home. But when that happened, all I had to do was think about you and everyone else, and that gave me the strength that I needed to keep going.  
Misty: Really?  
Ash: Of course. There wasn't a day I wasn't thinking about you guys. You all meant the world to me, especially you, Misty.  
Misty: Oh, Ash.

The two of them looked deep into each others eyes. Most people would consider this a precious moment, but Chellsy had never been a real fan of this kind of stuff. She was about to leave when Lucario suddenly stuck its arm out and stopped her.

Chellsy: Hey! What gives?  
Lucario: Just wait a minute. I think you might want to see this.

Chellsy sighed and turned back to the window just as her dad began speaking again.

Ash: Misty, there's something really important I want to ask you, and it's the scariest thing I have ever done.  
Misty: Go on. What is it?  
Ash: Okay. Here it goes.

What happened next shocked both Misty and Chellsy. Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, black box. He then got down on one knee and opened it to reveal a gold ring with a small diamond set in the middle.

Ash: Misty, will you marry me?

TO BE CONTINUDED…


	6. Movement in the Shadows

Welcome back, everyone. First off, I would like to thank anyone who has taken the time to view my work. Even though there are just a few of you, I greatly appreciate it. Secondly, I would like to hear your opinion about my story. Please write what you think about my fan fiction thus far in the comment section. Weather you think it's good or you think it stinks, I would like to know.

And with that, please sit back and enjoy the next chapter of my Pokemon Fan Fiction "The Child of Destiny"

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Pokemon.

Last Time:

Ash: Misty, will you marry me?

Part 6: Movement in the Shadows

Misty just stood there, rooted to the spot. She tried to speak, but she was at a complete loss for words. Her eyes remained fixed on the diamond ring sitting in the small black box being held out by Ash. Her mind was racing, trying to except the fact that the love of her life and the father of her child had just asked for her hand in marriage.

Meanwhile, back inside the reception hall, Chellsy stared out the window at the scene, her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. As she turned to look at Pikachu and Lucario, she found that the two of them were surprisingly calm, as thou they had been expecting this to happen.

Chellsy: You two knew he was going to do this, didn't you?  
Lucario: Are you kidding? Pikachu told me that your dad has been planning this sense before he left. It took him 5 years to save up enough money to buy that ring.  
Chellsy: You mean it?  
Lucario: Of course. He loves your mom more than anyone else in the world.  
Pikachu: Pi-ka-chu.

Chellsy smiled and turned back to the window, crossing her fingers and praying that her mom would say yes. At this point, however, Misty was beginning to feel dizzy and lightheaded. Ash noticed this and quickly caught her before she collapsed.

Ash: Whoa, Misty! Are you okay?  
Misty: Yeah, I'm okay, Ash. That was just so sudden.  
Ash: I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sprung this on you like that. I was actually planning on asking when I came to visit you in Cerulean City.  
Misty: No, it's okay; it was just a big surprise. I never would have expected you to propose to me. Are you sure you want to make that kind of commitment?  
Ash: Of course. Misty, there wasn't a day I wasn't thinking about you while I was gone. I had wanted to tell how I felt about you long before the day I left, but I was too scared to do it.  
Misty: You were scared?  
Ash: Yes, I was. Every day sense I set out, I've always wondered what it would be like if I had told you sooner. It kept eating at me that I wasn't there with you, and that feeling only got worse when I finally came back to find out I have a 7 year old daughter. I regret having missed out on most of her childhood, and now, more than ever, I want to make it up to both her and you.  
Misty: Ash, I… I don't know…  
Ash: Misty, just know this. I love you, and whatever your answer, whatever you decide to do, I will understand.

Misty didn't know what to do. Her eyes flickered between Ash and the ring he held in his hand. Her mind was racing wildly as she tried to decide what her answer would be. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Ash, she started to speak.

Misty: Ash… I… what I'm … oh, yes!  
Ash: What? You mean…  
Misty: Yes, Ash. I would love to marry you.

Ash's expression went from shock to overwhelming joy in an instant. Misty could feel her eyes beginning to water in pure happiness. He pulled her in close and the two of them shared their first kiss in over 7 years. After a few seconds, they pulled back a bit, still holding on to each other, as Ash wiped away the tears now streaming from Misty's face.

Misty: I was wondering if I would ever get to do that again.  
Ash: I think it was worth the wait.

Just then, the sliding door opened so fast, it hit the side with a loud bang that made the two of them jump. They turned in time to see Chellsy rushing toward them with Pikachu and Lucario following right behind her.

Ash: It seems we weren't as alone as we thought.  
Misty: Chellsy, how long were you watching us?  
Chellsy: Long enough to know I'm finally going to have a real family.  
Ash: But how did you know what we were saying. Wait a second. Lucario, did you use your crystal to eavesdrop on us?  
Lucario: Guilty as charged.  
Ash: Oh well, It's not like you wouldn't have found out anyway.  
Chellsy: Is it too much to ask for a hug?  
Ash: Of course not. Come here, you.

Ash knelt down as his daughter raced into his arms and gave him the biggest hug he had ever received.

Misty: So, should we tell everyone the good news.  
Ash: Sure. Oh, wait. Hold on a second.

Ash took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Misty's finger.

Ash: There. Now it's official.

Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder as he, Lucario, Misty, and Chellsy made their way back inside; all five of them unaware that they were being watched by the same armored figure that had been spying on them during the match.

Blaze: Blaze checking in again. I can now confirm that girl is the one we have been looking for.  
H.Q.: Good work. We will let the master know immediately. In the meantime, keep an eye on them and find out where they are headed to next.  
Blaze: Understood. I will report back when I have more info.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ash and Misty walked back toward their table arm and arm. Pikachu rested comfortably on Ash's shoulder while Chellsy and Lucario followed close behind. When they got to the table, their friends immediately noticed that something was different about them.

Brock: Where have you two been all this time?  
Ash: Oh, just hanging out.  
Max: Wait a minute. Something's up here.  
May: He's right. Why do the two of you look so happy all of a sudden?  
Misty: You want to tell them?  
Ash: No, you do it. I insist.

At first, no one could figure out what was going on with those two. It wasn't until Misty stuck out her hand and they saw a small, diamond ring that had not been there when she had left that they finally got the message.

Gary: What the?  
Dawn: Is that…?  
Tracey: Are You…?  
Ash: Yup.  
Misty: We're engaged.

All of them just sat there open mouthed. Mrs. Ketchum looked as thou she was about to faint.

Gary: I don't what to say.  
Brock: Well I sure do. Congratulations, Ash and Misty.  
Professor Oak: Here, here.

Everyone stood up and made their way over to congratulate the happy couple. Before Misty knew it, she was being hugged by Ash's mother.

Mrs. Ketchum: Oh, this is so exciting. You are going to be such a beautiful bride, Misty.  
Misty: Thank you, Mrs. Ketchum.  
Ash: Hey Brock. Would you be my best man?  
Brock: It would be my honor, Ash.  
Max: Can I be the ring bearer?  
May: I want to a bride's maid.  
Gary: Whoa, slow down. They just got engaged and you're already picking roles for the wedding?  
Misty: He's right. We should take this slow, and I still have to tell my sisters.  
Ash: Hey, I know. Why don't I go back to Cerulean City with you and Chellsy. That way, we can both tell them in person.  
Misty: Are you sure?  
Ash: I'm going to have to face them sooner or later, so I might as well get it over with.  
Misty: Sounds like a plan to me.

As they continued to celebrate, the mysterious Blaze continued to watch them through his x-ray binoculars. He then hit a button on the side to shut off the attached listening device. He had heard all he needed to hear.

Blaze: Cerulean City, huh? Well, Ash Ketchum, I hope you enjoy your time there, because it will be your final resting place when we're finished with you.

Blaze snapped his fingers and flames suddenly shot up around him, engulfing the armored warrior in a cloak of fire. When the flames subsided, he had disappeared, leaving nothing but a scorch mark on the ground where he had stood.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Thousands of miles away in a far off region, deep within the heart of a lush, tropical jungle well away from any sort of civilization, stood a mighty fortress. The front of the building was engraved with a coat of arms depicting two crossed swords set behind the face of a strange, horned creature. Deep within this fortress was a grand audience camber the length of two Pokemon stadiums. At the end of it stood a black and crimson colored throne, and on that throne sat one of the most frightening and powerful people in the world. He was a large, muscular man that wore jet-black armor with a crimson colored cape. He also wore a horned helmet that looked like the face of the creature on the insignias etched into the walls. His name was Kendrax, and he was the leader of the Grand Shadow Covenant.

Kendrax stared around at the magnificence that he had created over the years. It had seemed like only yesterday that he had begun working toward his goal for total world domination, and now, after countless sessions of research and explorations, his plans were finally beginning to take shape. However, through his research, he had learned that there was one thing that could put an end to his ambitions. So, in an effort to keep his goals on track, he sent many of his trusted savants to find and destroy it. Of course, it would have to be done discreetly. He couldn't risk exposing himself at the moment, although soon it would no longer be necessary. However, most of his minions' attempts so far had been less than successful, and his patients' was beginning to wear thin. Hopefully, the lead that Blaze was following would prove to be useful.

Just then, a puddle of purple ooze appeared on the ground before him and rose up to the height of an average adult. It then reseeded to reveal a woman wearing a mask, a cape, and a suit of armor much like Blazes', except hers was colored dark purple instead of red.The woman knelt down before her master as a sign of loyalty and respect.

Kendrax: Ah, Toxica. I do hope you have brought me good news.  
Toxica: I have, my lord. It seems that Blazes' expedition was successful. We have finally found the girl.  
Kendrax: Well done. Can we confirm that her father is who we thought it was?  
Toxica: We can, sir. And there's one other thing. Her father was the same person who ruined our Pokemon mind-scrambler experiment five years ago.  
Kendrax: He was that cloaked figure?  
Toxica: Yes, sir.  
Kendrax: Oh well. In any case, that experiment was a minor loss. It is much more important that we get rid of that girl. We may have to get rid of her father, too, if he decides to get in our way again.  
Toxica: Forgive me for asking, my lord, but is he really that dangerous?  
Kendrax: Well, let's take a look at some past events; Mewtwo, the legendary birds, Entei and the Unown, Celebi, Latios and Latias, Jirachi, Deoxys, Mew and Lucario, Manaphy, Dialga and Palkia, and Giratina. Each one of those Pokemon has been involved in a major crisis somewhere in the world, and do you think it was mere coincidence that he was there at center of each one and had managed to resolve them all?  
Toxica: No, of course not.  
Kendrax: Exactly. That man, Ash Ketchum, is more than just a highly skilled Pokemon Trainer. He is the chosen one of legend. It is said that he will be the one to lead the world into an age where humans and Pokemon will be able to truly live as one. And from what the legends tell us; his child will be more dangerous to us than he is.

Toxica stared at her master, a feeling a confusion sweeping over her. She could understand how Ash could be a problem, but what she didn't get was how a 7 year old girl could possibly cause them any trouble. She was about to ask him when a multitude of rocks burst forth from ground near where she stood. The stones rose up to form a small pillar, and when they fell back to earth, they left in their place another masked figure wearing dark brown armor who immediately bowed before his master.

??: My lord, please forgive my intrusion.  
Toxica: Oh, hello Bolderon.  
Bolderon: Toxica.  
Kendrax: Please, you two. Do not start an argument in my presence. Bolderon, I assume you have something to tell me?  
Bolderon: Yes, my lord. Blaze has returned from his mission. He managed to take a picture of the girl for us.

Bolderon carefully approached his master and handed him a photo of the girl they had been looking for.

Kendrax: Good shot.  
Bolderon: Yes, my lord. Blaze has also learned that she and her parents are heading back to her home in Cerulean City.  
Kendrax: Very well. Tell Blaze he has my thanks and can take the next couple of days off if he wants. Toxica, go summon Shocker and Ivy for me.  
Toxica: Yes, my lord.

The two of them snapped their fingers and disappeared using their respective powers. Kendrax remembered how hard it was when his subjects had first acquired them.  
Each of his 17 knights had received the power of a single type of Pokemon, and had to work extremely hard to learn all the attacks of that one type. Of course, that was many years ago. Sense then, they had fully mastered their powers. To him, it was a thing of beauty.

As if to demonstrate his point, a column of electricity shot out from the ground on one side of the hall while a tangle of vines rose up on the other. They quickly vanished to reveal two more figures; a man with yellow armor and a woman with green armor.

Shocker: You called for us, my lord?  
Kendrax: Yes. Here, take this.

Kendrax threw the photo in his hand to Shocker who caught it in mid-air. Ivy moved over to take a look at it.

Kendrax: That is a photo of the girl we have been looking for. She may look harmless, but trust me; she could very well ruin our plans. I want the two of you to go to Cerulean City and wipe her off the face of the earth, and if anyone tries to stop you, silence them… permanently!  
Ivy: Understood, sir. We should have no problem with this. The Pokemon there are mostly water types.  
Kendrax: Of course, but I do have one word of warning. Her father razes many types of Pokemon and is an exceptionally strong trainer. Do not let your guard down.  
Shocker: Who is this trainer exactly?  
Kendrax: You may remember him. He was the one who messed up our mind-scrambler device.  
Shocker: That guy! I'll never forget about that. He made us all look like jokes that day.  
Ivy: Don't worry, Shocker. This time, we'll put him in his place.  
Kendrax: I'm sure you will. Now go!  
Shocker and Ivy: Yes, my lord!

And with that, the two of them vanished within a flash of electricity and a cyclone of leaves and vines, leaving Kendrax alone to his own thoughts.

TO BE CONTINUDED…


	7. Proving Your Worth

Hello again folks. I apologize if the last few chapters have been boring. This one will have some action in it, so bare with me for the time being. Hopefully you will enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: Except for a few original characters, I do not own Pokemon.

Last time:

Ivy: Don't worry, Shocker. This time, we'll put him in his place.  
Kendrax: I'm sure you will. Now go!  
Shocker and Ivy: Yes, my lord!

Part 7: Proving Your Worth

Location: Cerulean City; two days after the Pokemon League Title Match.

??: WHAT?!

Misty cringed at the sound of her sisters' exclamations. She, Ash, and Chellsy had just returned to the Cerulean City Pokemon gym. At first, her sisters were glad to see them. They were especially happy to see Ash again after all this time. However, all of that changed when the two of them announced that they were going to get married. In an instant, the three of them started shouting objections. Of course, they were all shouting different things, so it was hard to tell what they saying, but the angry tone in their voices spoke for itself. Misty was beside herself as she tried to calm them down.

Ash, meanwhile, felt like crawling under a rock. He and Misty hadn't been there ten minutes, and he was already on her sisters' bad side. He turned around and noticed that Chellsy, Pikachu, and Lucario (who had wanted to be out to see this) were all covering their ears in an attempt to block out the loud din he had helped raze. He could tell that this visit was only going to get worse.

Daisy: How the heck can you think about marring this jerk?  
Misty: Hold on, Daisy. Just how is he a jerk?  
Lily: Oh, come on, Misty. The guy's been gone for 7 years, and now he suddenly comes back asking you to marry him.  
Violet: This is probably just his way of trying to make up for stringing you along for so long then leaving right after telling you how he felt.  
Misty: Okay, that's crossing the line. For your information, Ash was actually planning to ask me long before he decided to leave. He just wasn't sure how to do it.  
Daisy: Well, that may be ok for you, but we don't like it.  
Lily: And another thing. What about Chellsy? You can't expect him to know how to be her father, can you?  
Misty: Um, that's the other thing we wanted to tell you.

A few explanations later…  
Daisy: HE'S her real father?  
Violet: Well, that's just one more reason we don't want you marring him. Because he left and didn't leave any way to contact him, you were forced to take of her all by yourself.  
Lily: If he really loved you, he wouldn't have done that.

Chellsy just sat there, watching as her mother continued arguing with her older sisters. She was really worried that her three aunts were going to end up tarring her newly reunited family apart.

Lucario: This isn't going very well, is it?  
Chellsy: Gee, how could you tell?  
Pikachu: Pi-ka.

Ash had finally had enough of this. He stepped forward in attempt to cool the air.

Ash: Excuse me. Can I say something here?  
Daisy: I suppose.  
Ash: Look, I know you guys are angry at me. I would be, too, if I were in your shoes.  
I know I've made some mistakes here, and that nothing I do can really make up for them.  
Lily: You got that right.  
Ash: Would you let me finish. I admit that I should have stayed in contact. If I had learned that Misty was going to have a baby sooner, I would have raced back here in an instant.  
Violet: Would you, really?  
Ash: Of course. If there is one thing that's absolutely clear to me, it's how much I love your sister and that I would do anything for her.  
Misty: Oh, Ash.  
Daisy: But what about Chellsy. You weren't there for her when she was growing up. You missed most of her childhood.  
Ash: I'm aware of that, and I feel terrible about it. But even thou I have absolutely no experience being a parent, I want to try to be the dad she deserves.

He turned to look at Chellsy, who was grinning from ear to ear at the thought of having a dad like him. However, Misty's sisters still weren't having it.

Daisy: Well, you two may think this is a good idea, but I'm still not convinced.  
Lily: Me neither. How do we know you would really do anything for our sister, not to mention your daughter?  
Violet: Would you be willing to, let's say… put you own life on the line if they were in danger or something.  
Ash: Of course I…

Ash suddenly stopped cold. Misty stared at him, puzzled as to why he didn't continue speaking. Her sisters thought he was starting to reconsider his own motives, but that was far from it. Over the last few years Ash had spent training his Pokemon out in the wild, his own senses had become more in tune with nature, and right now they were telling him that something very bad was about to happen. Lucario sensed it, too, and activated its aura vision, which allowed it to see outside the walls of gym. It didn't take long for it to notice that a bolt of electricity was headed straight for them.

Lucario: Everyone, get down now!  
Daisy: Wait! What's going on?  
Ash: Don't ask! Just do it!

All eight of them hit the deck just as the lightning bolt struck a section of the gyms' outer wall, blasting open a huge hole and sending pieces of charred brick and wood flying everywhere. When it was over, Ash got back on his feet to check the damage.

Ash: Is everybody alright?  
Misty: We're all okay, Ash. Don't worry.  
Daisy: Lucario, what did you see? What the heck just hit us?  
Lucario: A bolt of lightning.  
Lily: That's not possible. There's not cloud in the sky.  
Violet: Maybe an electric Pokemon was aiming at something else and missed its target.  
Lucario: That wasn't an accident. It went straight for wall that we were just standing by, and it had a lot of power behind it.  
Ash: That can only mean one thing; someone was trying to attack us. Pikachu, Lucario, let's go. We have to check this out.

Ash raced outside to the field in front of the gym with his two companions following right behind him. Once there, they immediately took up battle positions, readying themselves for whatever happened next. Misty and her sisters hung back near the entrance, not wanting to get in the way. Chellsy was so scared that she was shaking like a leaf. Misty picked her up and held her tight, hopping that this would all be over soon.

Ash: Alright, whoever it was that shot that lightning bolt at us, show yourself this instant! But I'll give you fair warning right now that you have absolutely no idea who you're messing with!

For a few seconds, nothing whatsoever happened. Then suddenly, a surge of electricity shot up from the ground about 20 feet from where Ash was standing. I rose up to a little over Ash's height before dispersing to reveal a single figure that looked like someone who just stepped out of a medieval history book. The figure was man that wore yellow colored armor with a matching cape. The man also wore mask of the same color over his face, apparently to hide his identity. Lucario took up a fighting stance as Pikachu sent sparks flying from its cheeks, both ready to combat this fierce new opponent.

Shocker: I must say; you picked up on that thunderbolt quicker than I expected. You certainly have very keen senses.  
Ash: Enough with the complements. Who are you?  
Shocker: Oh, of course. Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. I am Shocker, one of the 17 knights of the Grand Shadow Covenant.  
Misty: The Grand Shadow Covenant?  
Shocker: It's not surprising that you haven't heard of us. We're not a very well known group like Team Rocket, but we are far better than the likes of them.  
Ash: Hey, wait a second. I've seen you before.  
Daisy: You have? When?  
Ash: During my training. About five years ago, I stumbled across him and a bunch of his pals while they were working with a machine that caused all the Pokemon in the area to go completely nuts. The second I figured out what was going on, I had Pikachu blast the thing to pieces.  
Shocker: And you made us all look like total fools that day. But as much as I'd like to settle the score, we're on a mission and we would prefer to do it quickly.  
Ash: Who's "we"?  
Ivy: Finally. I thought he'd never ask.

Ash looked around wildly, searching for the source of the mysterious voice that seemed to be coming from all sides. He turned his attention back Shocker in time to see a tangled mess of vines sprouting from the ground right next to the warrior. They then meshed together and quickly pulled apart to allow another armored figure to appear before them. This particular person was a woman whose armor, cape, and mask were bright green in color.

Ivy: Greetings. I am the second of the knights from the Grand Shadow Covenant. You may call me Ivy.  
Shocker: Enough small talk. We have a job to do, remember?  
Ash: What kind of job?  
Shocker: Glad you asked. We're here because we have been ordered to get rid of someone. Now, if you would be so kind, we would like to get on with it.  
Ash: Hold on a sec. Who are you here to get rid of? Answer me!  
Ivy: If you insist. We are here for only one person; her!

Ivy stuck out her hand and pointed a single finger directly at Chellsy, who let out a frightened yelp and held on to her mother even tighter than before.

Misty: What do you want with Chellsy?  
Shocker: That is none of your business, young lady. Now, I'll make this simple for you; either you hand over the girl or we will be forced to destroy all of you.  
Ivy: And do think about it before you decide. We would prefer there be as few casualties as possible.

Ash clenched his fists and stared angrily at the two villains before him. He may have just found out that he had a family, but he wasn't going to just stand by and let them tare it apart.

Ash: Tough luck, you two. If you want her, then you have to go through me first!  
Pikachu: Pika!  
Shocker: Very well. You've chosen your own fate!

Shocker raised his hand and sent a bolt of lightning straight at Ash, who jumped to side just before it made contact.

Lucario: What the heck! He fired that right from his hand!  
Ash: What in the world are you guys?  
Ivy: Our master has granted each of his knights the power of a single Pokemon type. You've just seen Shocker's power; now let me show you mine!

A long vine shot out from Ivys' hand and wrapped itself around Lucario. She then used it to lift Lucario into air and smash it against the wall of the gym. Lucario got back up, slightly battered, but still in good shape.

Daisy: This doesn't look good.  
Violet: This is crazy. Who ever heard of humans that could use Pokemon attacks?  
Misty: I don't know. I just hope Ash can think of something fast.

Ash quickly started thinking up a battle plan. I was obvious that these two warriors had the skills of electric and grass type Pokemon, and he had just the fighters to counter them. He quickly pulled out two poke-balls from his belt and threw them into the air, which opened to release Charizard and Sceptile. The two Pokemon stared menacingly at their opponents, having heard enough from their balls to know that these guys had to go.

Ash: Charizard, use Flamethrower on Ivy.

Charizard sent a stream of flames directly at the grass master, but her comrade was ready for it.

Shocker: Nice try. Thunder!

Shocker summoned a gigantic lightning bolt from the sky which struck the ground in front of his partner, stopping the Flamethrower from reaching her.

Ash: Sceptile, quick. Use Leaf Blade while he's distracted.

Sceptile summoned its energy blade and made a mad dash towards Shocker. But before it could make contact, Ivy leapt out in front of it and conjured up her own Leaf Blade. The two attacks clashed, causing the two to push each other back.

Ivy: This is getting boring.  
Shocker: I know, and we'll probably have to deal with the others once we finish with this guy.  
Ivy: What do you say? Should we take them all out at once?  
Shocker: Allow me. You know what to do.

Ivy nodded and wrapped herself up in a cocoon of leaves and vines as Shocker began building up a huge amount of electricity. Ash knew what was coming next.

Shocker: Well, it's been fun, but its time to say goodbye. Discharge!

Shocker released all his stored up energy, sending bolts of lightning flying in every direction. Ivy was protected by her make-shift barrier, but it was a different story for Ash. He and his Pokemon were forced to duck down to avoid being hit, but then he realized that this was just what they had hoped for and that the Discharge was now heading straight for the others.

Daisy: It's coming right at us!  
Lily: Let's run for it!  
Violet: Too late!

Misty pulled Chellsy in close in an attempt to shield her from the oncoming attack. Shocker watched excitedly as the lightning closed in on its victims, but just before it struck, Lucario quickly stepped in front of them. Summoning his aura, he created a large energy field around him and the others, which protected them from the electric attack.

Misty: Wow. Thank you, Lucario.  
Chellsy: Yeah, thanks.  
Lucario: Don't mention it.

Shocker was absolutely outraged that his blast had failed to even put a scratch on them. Ivy wasn't in such a good mood, either. Having reemerged from her plant cocoon to learn that her partners attack had done little more than damage the scenery, she was instantly all over him, saying that she had gone into her protective mode for absolutely nothing.

Ash, meanwhile, was thrilled to see that everyone was still in one piece. After breathing a sigh of relief, he turned back to face his now furious adversaries.

Ash: Not as easy as you probably would have hoped, huh?  
Shocker: A bit unexpected, but spare us the overconfident attitude. If you had any sort of real power, you would have used it on us at the start.  
Ash: Talk about overconfidence. You haven't won this yet.  
Ivy: True, but let me see what I can do to fix that!

Ivy started running toward Chellsy and the others while charging up a green energy ball in her right hand.

Ash: Uh oh. Quick, intercept her!

Charizard and Sceptile both moved in to block her path. However, she easily dodged their attacks and leapt right over them. Pikachu tried to zap her with a Thunderbolt, but she did a midair flip to avoid it. Lucario jumped up to meet her head on, but she wrapped him up in another Vine Whip and flung him into a nearby tree. She landed about 10 feet away from Misty and Chellsy and pointed her fully charged attack directly at them.

Ivy: I hope you two lived a good life, because it all ends here. Energy Ball!

Ivy fired the grass attack with extreme force. With all of his Pokemon too far away to stop it in time, Ash did the only thing he could think of. Running at full speed, he threw himself in front of the Energy Ball, which hit him square in the chest and sent him flying into the wall of the gym. Misty watched, horrified, as he slid down the wall and fell onto the ground, lying motionless on the cold cement.

Pikachu: Pika-Pi!  
Misty: No!

Misty rushed to Ash's side as Ivy jumped back to join Shocker, who was completely amused by this sudden turn of events.

Shocker: What a fool; sacrificing himself to save those two. It's pathetic.  
Ivy: Well, at least it will be easier to do our job now.

Meanwhile, Misty began to gently shake Ash, trying to get him to wake up while Chellsy, Pikachu, and Lucario looked on helplessly. While most people would have deemed this a lost cause, she absolutely refused to believe he was gone.

Misty: Come on, Ash. Wake up, please.  
Chellsy: Please, dad. Wake up.

As she continued to try and revive him, her sisters just stood there, completely shocked at what Ash had just done. About a half-hour ago, they had been questioning just how far he would go if Misty or Chellsy were ever in trouble, and just now, he had put his life on the line to protect them. They now knew, without a doubt, that Ash truly loved both Misty and Chellsy with all of his heart.

Just then, Misty heard a very low groan. She looked down to see that Ash was starting to come around.

Chellsy: Dad, are you okay?  
Ash: Uh… yeah. I think I'm okay.  
Misty: Ash, that has to have been the most reckless thing I have ever seen you do, but I'm glad you're alright. Thanks for saving us.  
Ash: Don't worry about it. I'm just happy you two are safe.

As Misty slowly helped Ash get back on his feet, Shocker and Ivy remained rooted to the spot, wondering how the heck he had managed to survive that attack.

Ivy: How on earth are you still alive after being hit by my Energy Ball?  
Ash: You'd be surprised what I can live through. Now, let's finish this.

Ash let go of Misty and staggered back out onto the field, ready to continue fighting.

Shocker: Give it up, pal. You may have survived, but now you're in no shape to resist us.  
Ash: You come here, threaten my family, and now you expect me to give up. Think again.  
Ivy: Oh, please. You may be the Pokemon League Grand Master, but none of your Pokemon have the power to defeat us. You have nothing left.  
Ash: You want to see power. If that's what you want, I'll be more than happy to oblige.  
Shocker: What are you babbling on about now?  
Ash: You said that if I had any real power, I would have used it from the start. But you guys need to learn that people don't usually expose their real skills until they need them the most. Allow me to demonstrate. Aura Blade, descend!

Ash raised one arm into the air and snapped his fingers. A split second later, a long, silver sword shot down from the sky and impaled itself into the ground in front of him.

Shocker: What the?  
Ivy: Where did that come from?

Ash grabbed the sword by its gleaming gold handle and pulled it up from the earth. He then swung it around and pointed its long, silver blade directly at them. Misty and the others stared at Ash's new weapon with amazement. She then noticed a small gem set in the middle of the hilt. It looked just like the crystals he and Lucario wore around their next. Before she could comment on it, Ash spoke again.

Ash: You two are about witness something no human in this day and age has ever seen before. Lucario, get ready!  
Lucario: Standing by, Ash. Go for it.  
Ash: Here we go. Aura Force, Armor Release!

Ash lifted the blade over his head. Suddenly, the gem in the hilt began to glow bright blue. The light quickly grew brighter until it suddenly became so strong it temporarily blinded everyone in the area.

Daisy: What's going on?  
Misty: I don't know. I've never seen Ash do this before. I just hope it's something good.

Misty couldn't have been more right. Within the lights core, Ash was undergoing a miraculous transformation. All around him, the aura energy released from the sword was forming metal plates that pulled together to create armor. His entire body became encased in a special metal that was stronger than steel. The energy also formed a shield that was attached to his left arm. Lastly, a helmet formed around Ash's head, complete with a retractable face shield.

When the light finally dissipated, Misty, along with everyone else, was surprised to see that Ash was now wearing a full body suit of armor, complete with its own cape. Its blue color was similar to that of Lucario, and looked to be very durable. Ash also wore a helmet with a face plate, leaving his eyes the only part of him anyone could see. He firmly gripped his sword as he spoke one final line.

Ash: Guardian of all life. Aura Knight!

Shocker and Ivy stood transfixed as they examined their new, more formidable opponent.

Shocker: I don't know what kind of power you now have, but we'll stop you before you can use it. Charge Beam!  
Ivy: Solar Beam!

Both of them fired a powerful beam of their respective elements straight at Ash, but before they could hit, he raised the shield attached to his left arm which generated a large aura barrier, blocking their attacks.

Ash: Nice tricks; now let me show you one of mine. Aura Wave!

Ash swung his sword, releasing a powerful energy wave as he did. The attack hit the two villains, knocking them back a ways before dissipating.

Ivy: What power.  
Ash: That's nothing. Watch this. Lucario!  
Lucario: Right!

Lucario ran forward and jumped into the air. He then transformed into pure aura, which flew to Ash and was absorbed by the gem on the Aura Blade.

Shocker: What happened? Where did Lucario go?  
Ash: My Lucario can merge his energy with the Aura Blade, allowing me to unleash its most powerful attack.

Suddenly, his sword was set ablaze with Lucarios' powerful aura. Ash griped the hilt with both hands as he prepared his final blow.

Ash: This ends now! Blazing Aura Strike!

Ash swung the sword with all his might, sending forth a tidal wave of aura at his opponents. The attack hit them with such force that they were blown off their feet and sent crashing thru a dozen trees before landing in a heap about 20 feet away from where they started. The two of them were unable to move from the sheer impact of the blast.

Ivy: What now?  
Shocker: In my opinion, we should retreat.

Thru much effort, the two of them managed to get back to their feet before shouting at Ash one last time.

Shocker: Mark these words, Ash Ketchum. This has only just begun.  
Ivy: We will not rest until your child is destroyed. We will return, and in greater numbers, but until then, you and family had better stay prepared for the worst.

The two then snapped their fingers and Shocker disappeared into another electrical charge. Ivy wrapped herself in vines again, but this time they transformed into flower petals. Ash watched as they were blown about by the wind, carrying the essence of their master away from the city.

Ash: Bring it on. I'll be waiting.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. A Break in the Storm

Hello again. Well, I bet you guys were shocked when Ash suddenly turned into a powerful knight and blow away Shocker and Ivy like the flame on a birthday candle, but let me tell you now that that's about as easy as its going to get for our hero's. From now on, the battles are going to be much tougher. This chapter will explain a few things, so sit back and relax.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. They hold all rights to most everything about it. I own rights only to Chellsy and the members of the Grand Shadow Covenant.

Last time:

Ash: Bring it on. I'll be waiting.

Part 8: A Break in the Storm

Ash, still in his armored form, looked up at the sky, watching as the wind swept away the flower petals that carried the essence of one of his newest enemies. His face plate had slid back, revealing most of his face which showed a look of worry. He then twirled his sword around and stuck into the ground next to him before taking off his helmet. A stream of energy shot from the gem on the sword and transformed back into Lucario, who had previously merged with it to increase its power. Ash's armor then turned into pure aura and was absorbed back into the Aura Blade before the sword itself disappeared in a flash of white light.

He then turned to look at the damage the resent battle has caused. Most of the landscape had been scorched by the hundreds of lightning bolts that had been shot every which way by Shockers' Discharge attack. The surrounding trees either had some of their bark burned or had had several limbs broken off. The gym was in even worse shape. Cracks and burns had appeared all over the building and part of the sign had been blasted off. The most notable damage, however, was the huge hole in the wall that had been left by Shocker's first attack. The place was a total wreck, but if nothing else, Ash was still glad to see that everyone had made it through this catastrophe in one piece. Pikachu ran over and jumped onto his shoulder as he made his way back to the others

Ash: Are you all okay?  
Misty: Yeah, we're okay, Ash.  
Chellsy: That was scary.  
Lily: You said it. I don't think I've ever been more terrified in my life.  
Ash: I know, but there gone now, so you don't have to be worried anymore.  
Daisy: You sure about that? They said they would be back.  
Lucario: Yeah, but I don't they'll try again anytime soon, not after seeing what Ash can do.  
Violet: That reminds me. Ash, exactly when did learn how to transform yourself into a super powered knight?  
Chellsy: Yeah, that was cool.  
Ash: Oh, that. Well, it's actually an interesting story. You see, what happened was…  
??: Hey, Chellsy!

Everyone jumped when they heard those voices. Ash turned around to see three kids around Chellsy's age come out from behind a nearby bush and run toward them. One was a boy with spiky red hair and emerald green eyes. Another was a girl with brown eyes and long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. The last was also a boy with brown hair and glasses who was slightly shorter than the other two. He also carried a black laptop computer under his arm.

Boy 1: We saw the whole thing!  
Girl: Are you alright?  
Chellsy: Yeah, I'm fine.  
Misty: What are you three doing here?  
Ash: Uh, before they answer that, could I ask who they are, exactly.  
Misty: Oh, right. Ash, these are all of Chellsy's friends.  
Boy 1: Hi, I'm Brandon.  
Girl: My name's Maggie  
Boy 2: I'm Cory, nice to meet you.  
Ash: Like wise. Now back to Misty's question; what are you three doing here?  
Brandon: We were on our way over to see if Chellsy wanted to come and play with us when we all saw a giant lightning bolt hit the gym.  
Maggie: We ran over to see what was going on, but we never imagined that we would end up seeing the Pokemon League Grand Master standing right in front of us. We were so excited.  
Cory: But then we saw those two masked creeps appear out of nowhere, and we knew there was going to be trouble, so we hid in that bush to avoid being seen. We pretty much saw the entire fight.  
Daisy: But wasn't it still dangerous from where you were?  
Brandon: Yeah, it was. We had to hit the dirt to avoid that Discharge attack.  
Violet: You three should have known better. What if you had been killed?  
Maggie: We know. We would have run to get help, but we got so scared that we couldn't move.  
Misty: It's alright. We're just glad you're safe.  
Ash: Not to be rude, but could we move this conversation inside?  
Daisy: That's a good idea.

The group made their way back into the gym, which was still littered with debris from the when the lightning struck. They moved into the living area and made themselves comfortable.

Brandon: So Chellsy, what's the Pokemon League Grand Master doing in your house?  
Chellsy: Believe it or not, this guy is my dad.  
Cory: Really? That's so cool!  
Maggie: Wait a minute. He and your mom aren't married, so how is he your dad.  
Cory: Maggie, a guy doesn't have to be married to have a kid. Of course, I don't really understand how it works, either. I think we'll learn about when we're older.  
Chellsy: Well, they may not be married now, but they're going to be soon.  
Misty: Hold on, Chellsy. Don't get ahead of…  
Daisy: Of course they are.  
Misty: Huh?

Ash and Misty stared at her sisters with a confused look on their faces.

Ash: Wait a sec. Up until the point we were attacked, you three kept coming up with reasons why we shouldn't get married. Why the sudden change?  
Lily: Well, at first, we weren't sure if we could trust you after everything that you put Misty through, but after seeing you put yourself in harms way to save her and Chellsy, we realized you would do pretty much anything for them. You've officially earned our trust, Ash, along with our blessing.  
Ash: What can I say? Thanks.  
Violet: We'll worry about the wedding a little later. For now, could you tell us about that knight thing that just happened?  
Chellsy: Yeah, dad, please?  
Ash: Okay, settle down and I'll tell you.

Ash took a deep breath before continuing

Ash: About 3 years ago, I was training with my Pokemon in the mountains of the Sinnoh region when Lucario picked up a high energy reading near the base of Mt Coronet. We went to investigate and found a series of underground tunnels that practically no one had ever entered before. The place was a gargantuan maze and was filled with so many corridors that a normal person would have gotten lost forever. But thanks to Lucario and his aura vision, we were able to get to the end were we found the Aura Blade stuck in a marble pedestal. That's when we saw a message carved into the wall of the chamber.

"The one who succeeds in removing the blade from its resting place will be granted the ultimate power of aura."

Well, seeing as how we had managed to find the place, I decided to give it a shot. I never imaged that the blade would actually slide out the second it tried to pull it up. Then the gem on it started glowing like crazy and the next thing I knew, I was strapped up in a suit of armor. After testing it out a bit, I knew that I had control of something very powerful, so I decided to use it only in extremely dangerous situations. Today was the first time I ever used it in combat.  
Brandon: Wow! That's some story.  
Maggie: One question. Do you have to say those lines you spoke earlier to get your powers to work?  
Ash: Actually, no. Here, watch this.

Ash stuck out his hand and the Aura Blade suddenly appeared in a flash of light. He laid it on the nearby coffee table for everyone to see.

Ash: I can actually summon the blade and activate my powers at will. I only said those lines that time to intimidate those two creeps.  
Maggie: Good, because that seems like a good time for the enemy to strike back.  
Misty: True, Ash. They could have attacked you while you were yelling.  
Ash: Okay, you made your point.  
Cory: Man, this sword is neat. Hey Ash, do you mind if I have Tectra examine it?  
Ash: Who's Tectra?  
Cory: Here, let me show you.

Cory opened his laptop and booted it up. A second later, the screen showed an image of a small, spectral colored sphere with a bunch of tiny spheres zooming around it like the electrons of an atom. Ash moved over to take a look, but then jumped back when he suddenly heard a voice come out of it.

Tectra: Cory, do you need my help?  
Cory: I sure do, Tectra. But first, could you please introduce yourself to Ash?  
Tectra: Of course. I am Tectra Version 5.0. I'm the personal operating system for Cory's computer.  
Ash: Nice to meet you.  
Cory: Hey Tectra. Would you mind scanning the sword on the table?  
Tectra: With pleasure.

A small, built-in camera opened up on the backside of the screen and focused in on the Aura Blade. A moment later, specs of the sword appeared the monitor, showing a detailed analysis of its powers.

Cory: Good. Could you please move it into the Aura Knight file?

Another program opened on the computer showing details on the Aura Knight and his attacks to which the sword data was then added. Ash assumed that Cory had used his computer to record this information during the fight. The program closed out, allowing him view the names of other files on the main screen. One of the files that caught his eye was titled GSC, which he could assume stood for the Grand Shadow Covenant.

Ash: Cory, this is amazing. Where did you get this kind of technology?  
Cory: I actually designed it myself.  
Ash: You did?  
Chellsy: You bet. Cory here is an absolute genus when it comes to anything technology or Pokemon.  
Brandon: He's in the same grade as us, but if had wanted to, he could have graduated from college by now.  
Cory: You guys know I don't want that kind of life. I may be smart, but I still want to be treated like any other kid.  
Ash: Good for you, Cory. You should be able to live your life the way you want to. But I got to say; these programs you designed are fantastic.  
Cory: Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. Tectra was the only program I ever really created by myself. Most of the other stuff was made with her help.  
Tectra: Don't be so modest, Cory. You were the one who came up with the ideas. I just helped you get them running.  
Cory: Thanks, Tectra.  
Tectra: Say Ash, I couldn't help overhearing about you and Misty. So, when's the wedding.  
Lily: That's right. We need to start planning and most of the gym is a wreck.  
Misty: Hold on, Lily. I don't think we should have the wedding here in Cerulean City.  
If those fiends decide to come back, they could damage more of the town and hurt a lot of innocent people.  
Violet: Good point. We need to think of a place that's a more open. That way, if those guys attack again, there won't be as much damage to public areas.

All of them sat there thinking until an idea popped into Ash's head.

Ash: Got it. How about Pallet Town?  
Daisy: That could work. Pallet Town has a ton of open fields that are perfect for Pokemon to roam in. If we get attacked again, we could easily shift the battle to an unpopulated area.  
Misty: That settles it. Pallet Town it is.  
Daisy: Ok, now we just have to set a date.  
Ash: How about, say, two weeks from now?  
Violet: That soon?  
Ash: Would you rather risk another attack?  
Misty: He's right. The sooner we're married, the better.  
Daisy: Okay then, the wedding will be in two weeks. I just hope that's enough time to get everything ready.  
Maggie: Hey Misty, could we come to the wedding? Please.  
Brandon: Yeah, can we?  
Cory: We'd really like to be there.  
Chellsy: Can they, mom?  
Misty: I don't know. What do you think, Ash?  
Ash: It's fine with me.  
Misty: Well, okay, but only if you get your parents permission first.  
Maggie: Alright!  
Ash: Say, I have an idea. I'm going to head over to Pallet Town tomorrow to start getting things ready. Why don't I take Chellsy and her friends with me? I'm sure they'd love to see Professor Oak's lab.  
Misty: That would be great, Ash. Just make sure their parents say its ok first.  
Ash: Don't worry. I'll talk to them myself.  
Cory: Alright!  
Brandon: I can't wait!  
Maggie: This is fantastic!  
Ash: Okay, let's get you guys home so you can get ready. We leave first thing in the morning!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Back at the Grand Shadow Covenant's base, the mood was less than joyful. It all started while Toxica was out surveying the grounds. She had just finished and was about to head back inside when Shocker and Ivy suddenly appeared before the main entrance. She went to greet them, thinking they had returned from their mission victorious. However, she was shocked to find that they had sustained a heavy amount of damage. In fact, they were barely able to stand. Soon after, the two of them collapsed from lack of energy, but not before passing crucial information over to her. She was now in the middle of reporting what she had learned from them to Kendrax, who was now positively fuming with rage.

Kendrax: Let me get this straight. You're telling me that Shocker and Ivy failed their mission!  
Toxica: I… I'm afraid so, my lord.  
Kendrax: Perfect! That's just perfect! I'd like to know how this could any worse!  
Toxica: Then you're not going to like what I have to say next. According to the report they gave me before they passed out, it seems that… well, how can I say this?  
Kendrax: For god's sake, Toxica, spit it out!  
Toxica: It seems that Ash Ketchum has acquired the powers of the Aura Knight.  
Kendrax: WHAT!!

Kendrax's roar was so full of rage that it caused the entire fortress to shake.

Kendrax: The Aura Knight?! That power has been sealed away in an unknown location for who knows how long! Even we have been unable to find it! So, how did he manage to obtain it?!  
Toxica: I'm afraid we do not know yet, my lord. But rest assured, we are looking into the matter.  
Kendrax: Uh, this day just keeps getting better.  
Toxica: If it's any consolation, my lord, they did manage to secretly place a listening device outside of the gym, so we should be able to find out what they plan to do next.

Kendrax nodded in agreement then placed his head in one hand. The Aura Knight was not a threat to their plans by himself, but it could definitely help aid what was. As he tried to think about what to do next, a wall of ice suddenly erupted from the ground, and then split apart to reveal another warrior whose armor, cape, and mask were pure white in color.

Kendrax: Ah, Glacier. How are Shocker and Ivy doing?  
Glacier: They're resting comfortably in the infirmary, my lord. I'm afraid to say that it will be a least a week and a half before they'll be able to leave.  
Kendrax: Very well. Is there anything else, my boy?  
Glacier: Yes. I checked in on the listening device, and I've learned the girl's mother and father will be getting married in Pallet Town in two weeks.  
Toxica: Seems like they're rushing things a bit.  
Glacier: Well, now that they know we're after the girl, they're worried about us making another move. I also learned that Ash will be taking his daughter and three of her friends to his home town first thing tomorrow morning.  
Kendrax: Hmm. It would be too risky to try and strike back this soon. I say we wait until the day of the wedding.  
Toxica: Not to question your methods, my lord, but do you really think that's such a good idea?  
Kendrax: Of course I do. Think about it. Now that we know that Ash has the power of the Aura Knight, we'll have to make getting rid of him a priority as well. And if we wait until the wedding, we can also get rid of any of his friends who would dare try to stop us in one fell swoop.  
Glacier: Great thinking, my lord. That is why you are the master.  
Kendrax: Thank you. Now, to avoid putting too many of my servants in intensive care, I'm only going to send one person on this mission.  
Glacier: Let me do it, my lord. I'll turn them all into ice sculptures.  
Kendrax: I would love to send you, Glacier, but I'm afraid I need you for another matter. However, I do know someone who has been eager to prove themselves. Normela, come before me!

A white light suddenly shot up from the ground and took on the form of a female warrior with grey colored armor. She immediately knelt before her master's throne.

Normela: You called me, my lord?  
Kendrax: Yes. I have a mission for you that will take place two weeks from now. When it comes time, I want you to go to Pallet Town and eliminate everyone at the wedding that will be going on that day.  
Normela: Understood. It shall be down.  
Kendrax: Hold on. There's something you need to know about the groom. He possesses the ability to transform into an ancient and powerful warrior. At your current level, you wouldn't last a minute with him, which is why I'm going to give you a little boost.

Kendrax held out hand and sent a stream of black and red smoke at Normela. It circled around her as the energy within it entered her body, increasing her powers to heights she could have never imagined. When the smoke cleared, she felt stronger than she had ever felt before. Kendrax then created a small orb of energy and threw it at Normela, which she caught with ease.

Kendrax: I want you to spend the next two weeks training to harness the new power I have given you. Use it to crush any one that gets in the way of your mission, especially the Aura Knight. And if he still finds a way to overpower you, break open that sphere for another power boost. Just don't overuse it.  
Normela: Yes, my lord. I will not let you down.  
Kendrax: Very good. You're all dismissed.

The three armored warriors then vanished within their respective elements.

Kendrax: You may have won the first round, Ash Ketchum, but you have no idea who you're truly up against.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Bonds and Battles

Hey there! Glad to see you're still interested in this story. For all of you pokeshipping fans out there, the next chapter will be the one you have waited for. In the meantime, sit back and enjoy the newest addition to the tale. Leave any comments or suggestions you would like. Just don't write anything that would insult my work.

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Chellsy, her friends, and the GSC

Last time:

Kendrax: You may have won the first round, Ash Ketchum, but you have no idea who you're truly up against.

Part 9: Bonds and Battles

Location: Pallet Town, one week after the attack on the Cerulean gym.

The sun began to rise over the hills that surrounded the quiet town of Pallet. People all over were starting to awaken from sleep and prepare for their daily routine. Kids packed their bags for school while their parents got ready for work. It was just another normal day in the life of Pallet Town. The only difference was that everyone was looking forward to an event that would take place the following week; Ash and Misty's wedding.

In a small house just on the edge of town, the light from the sun shined thru a window on the second floor into the guest room where Chellsy and her friends were all fast asleep. She opened her eyes when the light hit her face, then got up and stretched a bit.

Chellsy: Uh, hey guys, wake up.  
Brandon: Huh… what? Is it morning already?  
Maggie: Boy, what a great night sleep.  
Cory: Yeah… hey, do you guys smell something cooking?  
Chellsy: Let's go see.

The four of them got out of their beds and headed downstairs to find Ash and Mr. Mime cooking a big breakfast.

Ash: Morning, sleepy heads.  
Mr. Mime: Mime Mime.  
Chellsy: Morning dad.  
Brandon: Morning Mr. Ketchum.  
Ash: Brandon, you don't need to be so formal with me. Just call me Ash.  
Brandon: Oh right. Sorry Ash.  
Ash: It's okay. Now, who's hungry? I hope you all like pancakes.  
Cory: Alright. I'm starved.

They all sat down around the table as Ash placed a small stack of pancakes on each of their plates. As they began to eat, Pikachu ran in from the other room and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder.

Maggie: Hey Pikachu.  
Pikachu: Pi-ka-chu.  
Chellsy: Hey, dad, where's grandma?  
Ash: She had to go get some more things for the wedding, so we actually have the day off today.  
Brandon: Alright, a free day.

Ash smiled. The last few days had been a little tiring for all of them. It had only been a week sense the five of them had arrived in Pallet Town to tell his mom that they were going to have the wedding here. The second they told her, she instantly began making plans for the set up and put all of them to work. Most of their free time had been spent getting everything ready. They never complained about it, and the kids even said they were having fun, but between putting together the flower arrangements to constantly rearranging the seating order, they barely had any time to do something for themselves.

Chellsy: So, dad, what are we going to do today?  
Ash: How about we all go up to Professor Oak's Lab?  
Brandon: Yeah, that sounds great. I'd love to see all of the Pokemon up there.  
Maggie: Me too.  
Cory: Hey Ash. Do you think I could show my computer programs to Professor Oak?  
Ash: Of course. I'm sure he'd love to see them.  
Cory: Alright!  
Ash: You guys finish up and get dressed. We'll leave as soon as you're ready.

The four of them quickly finished their meals and raced back upstairs to get ready. In no time, they were dressed and out the door.

Ash: Okay, let's get moving.

As they headed up the road to the lab, Ash stole a quick glance at the field in the backyard where the wedding would take place. A pavilion had been set up and decorated with many ribbons and flowers. About 50 chairs had been placed in front of it with a central aisle dividing them down the middle. Everything was coming together.

The group continued their trek thru town, greeting passersby as they went. Eventually, they found themselves at the front steps of Professor Oak's laboratory.

Cory: Wow! It's even cooler in person.  
Brandon: What are we waiting for? Let's go in.

They walked up to the front door and waited as Ash rang the bell, but there was no answer. He knocked, but there was still no response.  
Ash: Hmm. I wonder if anyone's home.  
Chellsy: Try the door. Maybe it's unlocked.  
Ash: Alright.

Ash reached for the knob and gave it a turn, which surprisingly worked.

Ash: You were right. It's open.  
Chellsy: Let's go.

The five of them stepped inside the main hall and closed the door behind them.

Ash: Hello! Is anyone here?!  
Pikachu: Pi-ka-pi-ka!

For a few seconds, there was nothing but silence. Then out of nowhere, a large, purple Pokemon made entirely out of sludge jumped on top of Ash and knocked him to the ground, shouting excitedly at seeing its trainer again.

Muk: Muk, Muk!  
Ash: Hey Muk. It's nice to see you too, but could you please get off me.

Muk slowly slithered off of Ash. He then got to his just as Professor Oak came down the stairs.

Professor Oak: Oh, hello Ash. I was out in the field and didn't hear you come in. I see Muk has already greeted you.  
Ash: Yeah, he's very affectionate.  
Chellsy: Hi, Professor.  
Professor Oak: Hi, Chellsy. Good to see you again. Oh, I see you brought some guests.  
Chellsy: Yup. These are my friends; Brandon, Maggie, and Cory.  
All three: Hello.  
Professor Oak: Well, hello there. It's very nice to meet you all.  
Brandon: Ditto.  
Ash: Hey, Professor. Is it okay if I show these guys some of my Pokemon?  
Professor Oak: Of course. They're all out in the yard.  
Ash: Okay then. Let's go.

The kids nodded excitedly as he and the professor led them up the stairs and out the back door of the lab to the grounds where the Pokemon went to get some exercise each day.

Maggie: So where are your Pokemon?  
Ash: They should be around here someplace.  
Cory: Look. I think I see one coming.

Ash glanced at where Cory was pointing to see a large, red and white monkey Pokemon with flames coming out of the top of his head rushing toward them. He shouted joyfully as he skidded to a halt in front of them.

Ash: Infernape!  
Brandon: Wow! What a cool Pokemon.  
Cory: He looks really tough.

Infernape grinned. It felt nice to be complimented. As the kids continued to admire him, Ash became distracted by a low, rumbling sound. He looked back at where Infernape had just come from to see a stampede of Pokemon headed his way. He then realized that all of them were his: Meganium, Swellow, Snorlax, Blastoise, Tauros, Torterra, Floatzel, Typhlosion, just to name a few.

Maggie: Whoa! Look at them all.  
Chellsy: I can't believe it.  
Ash: Hey you guys! Over here!  
Blastoise: Blastoise!  
Swellow: Swellow!  
Torterra: Torterra!

The Pokemon hoard stopped and everyone went to check them out.

Brandon: Look at this Torterra. It's really big.  
Torterra: Tor.  
Cory: Wow! Blastoise's shell is really hard. It's been raised well.  
Blastoise: Blast.  
Chellsy: All these Pokemon are great, dad.  
Ash: Thanks, Chellsy. I'm glad you all like them.

As the kids continued to admire the Pokemon, Ash heard a distant voice calling his name.

??: Hey, Ash!

Ash turned to see Max walking towards them.

Professor Oak: Hello, Max.  
Ash: Max! I didn't expect to see you again until the wedding.  
Max: I know. I came down early to see if I could help you with anything.  
Ash: Thanks, but I think were ok for now.  
Max: Okay.  
Chellsy: Hey, Max.  
Max: Hi Chellsy. Are these all your friends?  
Chellsy: Yep. Hey guys, come meet Max.

While Chellsy's friends introduced themselves to Max, an idea popped into Ash's head.

Ash: Say, Max. Don't I owe you a Pokemon battle?  
Max: Huh? Oh yeah… Wait! Are you challenging me?  
Ash: Well, you are a trainer now, and I'd really like to see what you've got.  
Max: Well then, I accept your challenge.  
Brandon: You sure about that, Max? You're going up against the Pokemon League Grand Master.  
Max: I'm not scared. I'm looking forward to this.  
Ash: That's the kind of attitude I like to see. Let's go.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

A few minutes later, Ash and Max stood on opposite sides of a grassy field. Professor Oak and the kids took up seats on a large rock on the field's right side. Cory turned on his laptop as everyone got ready.

Cory: Tectra, activate the battle judge program.  
Tectra: You got it, Cory.

In an instant, the computer opened a window showing an image of the battle field as seen thru the webcam.

Professor Oak: My. That's quite the application you've got there, Cory. Did you design it yourself?  
Cory: Yeah. This program can make accurate judgments in less than a millisecond.  
Maggie: That's Cory for you. He's an absolute genius.

As Cory made the final adjustments to the program, Ash and Max were readying themselves for a major battle.

Ash: Alright, Max. Let's make this a one on one match. You can choose first.  
Max: Ok. Let's go, Swampert!

Max threw one of his Pokeballs into the air, which opened to release a large, blue mudfish-like Pokemon with arms and legs.

Ash: So, you chose a Mudkip as your starter. It's certainly been raised well.  
Max: Yep. He's my best Pokemon. Let's show them, Swampert.  
Swampert: Swamp!  
Ash: Sorry, Pikachu. You're going to have to sit this one out.

Pikachu nodded. He knew his electric attacks would no effect on a combination water and ground type. He jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran to join the kids.

Ash: Right then. I choose you!

Ash threw a Pokeball into the air, which sent Lucario straight onto the battlefield.

Professor Oak: Hmm. Lucario vs. Swampert. What an interesting match up.  
Ash: Okay Max. You've got the first move.  
Max: Ok. Swampert, use Water Gun!

Swampert fired a pressurized stream of water straight at Lucario.

Ash: Dodge and use Aura Sphere!

Lucario jumped out of the Water Gun's path while charging his energy orb. He then launched the attack straight at his opponent at a super high speed.

Max: Mud Shot!

Ash watched as the fins on Swampert's head began to glow orange. Swampert then fired a barrage of mud balls at the Aura Sphere and destroyed the attack before it could hit. As the battle raged on, Cory and Tectra used the battle judge program to record and monitor the fight, analyzing the combatant's maneuvers and the strength of their attacks.

Tectra: These two are really going at it.  
Cory: I know. This is intense.  
Max: Hydro Pump!  
Ash: Dragon Pulse!

Swampert fired a super powerful water blast while Lucario launched a stream of dragonic energy waves. The two attacks met in the middle of the field and exploded on impact, shrouding the field in a thick cloud of smoke.

Ash: Whoa! Not bad, Max. Your Swampert's got a lot of power behind it. But is it fast?

Lucario charged straight thru the smoke and began racing around Swampert at high speeds. It moved so fast that afterimages began appearing where he had been, making it look like he was everywhere at once. Swampert turned his head this way and that way, trying to keep up with his opponent's movements.

Brandon: Oh man. I knew Lucario was fast, but it didn't think it would be this fast!  
Tectra: Tell me about it! The readings I'm getting are off the charts!

Max, meanwhile, was trying to figure out what to do. He was sure that Lucario was getting ready for a big attack, so he decided to strike first.

Max: Impressive, Ash, but I'm ready for this. Swampert, use Muddy Water!

Swampert's head fins once again glowed orange as a mixture of dirt and moisture began to develop on the ground around it.

Ash: Uh oh. Lucario, quick, jump!

Lucario stopped running and leaped into the air just as Swampert sent out a wave of dirt colored water in all directions. Lucario landed back on the ground without a single scratch.

Ash: Nice try, Max, but it will take a lot more than that to stop me. Circle around and use Aura Sphere.

Lucario nodded and began to move towards Swampert's backside, but suddenly, he found himself slipping on what used to be solid earth. Ash then realized that Max's intention had never been to hit Lucario with Muddy Water, but to have the attack turn the ground beneath them into a muddy marsh, making it impossible for Lucario to effectively use its speed. Swampert, on the other hand, would feel right at home in this muck.

Max: Swampert, turn around and use Mud Shot!

Swampert quickly did an about face and fired another volley of mud balls at its stumbling opponent. Lucario, too off balance to move out of the way, was hit hard by the ground type attack and fell backwards into the mud.

Maggie: Lucario!  
Chellsy: That was some strategy Max came up with, huh Cory?  
Cory: Yeah. That was some clever thinking. I hope Lucario's ok, thou.  
Tectra: Well, he is part steel type. They have a hard time with ground attacks.

They watched as Lucario picked itself up from the muck, a little battered, but not beaten. Ash, meanwhile, was thinking over what to do next.

Ash: (Max certainly outdid himself with that mud trick. If Lucario tries to run, he could end up sliding all over the place. Wait, Sliding! Maybe we can use that to our advantage!)  
Max: Alright Swampert, let's wrap this up. Use Hydro Pump!

Swampert fired another high pressure water stream at its stationary opponent. Ash knew they had just one shot at this.

Ash: Lucario, charge straight for Swampert, now!

All of Ash's Pokemon had the innate sense of knowing what he thinking, and Lucario was no exception. He instantly dashed forward, ducking under the Hydro Pump as he went. He knew he wouldn't slip as long as continued moving in one direction.

Pikachu: Pi-ka?!  
Chellsy: What on earth is dad doing?!  
Brandon: Lucario's going to get creamed!

Max looked on, confused by Lucario's sudden move. He quickly shook his head to bring his mind back to the battle.

Max: I don't know what your thinking, Ash, but it's not going to work. Swampert, finish this with Mud Shot!

Swampert sent another wave of mud bullets right at the charging Pokemon.

Ash: Now!

Just before the attack hit, Lucario fell onto his back and used the momentum of his charge to slide right underneath the Mud Shot. He continued sliding on the muck as it carried him straight under the confused Swampert.

Max: What the!  
Ash: Force Palm!

Lucario quickly charged his fist with aura energy and smashed his palm into Swampert's underside. A burst of energy was released on impact, sending Swampert flying into the air.

Max: Oh no!  
Ash: Alright! Lucario, jump up and use Close Combat!

Lucario flipped himself onto his feet and leapt high above the still airborne Swampert, who was trying to regain his sense of balance. He stopped when he suddenly found himself in a shadow, and looked up to see Lucario silhouetted against the bright sun, its arms glowing yellow. Lucario then dived straight for Swampert, and once within range, he began to pummel it with a super fast barrage of punches. In its current state, Swampert was unable to do anything against the attack. Then, with one final punch, Lucario sent Swampert straight back to the ground with a loud crash, sending dirt and mud flying everywhere. Lucario flipped in midair and landed a few feet away from where his opponent now lay unconscious.

Tectra: Swampert is unable to battle! Lucario wins! I always wanted to say something like that.

The kids clapped and cheered. They thought both of them that put up a great fight. Max let out a hearty sigh and called his defeated Swampert back to its ball. He then moved toward Ash.

Max: Well, I sort of thought I'd end up losing, but that was still fun.  
Ash: Yeah, thou I think we may have overdone it with the Close Combat.  
Lucario: Sorry. Will Swampert be ok?  
Max: He'll be fine. He's handled a lot worse.  
Ash: In any case, that was a great battle, Max. You're a really good trainer.  
Max: Thanks Ash.

Ash held out his hand as a sign of respect, which Max gladly shook. When they let go, Ash suddenly heard clapping behind him. He turned around and saw Misty standing a few feet away.

Misty: Nice job, you two.  
Chellsy: Hey, mom.  
Ash: When did you get here?  
Misty: About five minutes ago. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to interrupt the battle.

Ash walked over to her and gave a hug. He then realized that Misty wasn't alone. Standing behind her was a young woman with brown hair and eyes wearing a simple attire of jeans and a white t-shirt.

Ash: Hey, Misty. Who's your friend?  
Misty: Oh, sorry. Ash, this is my friend Jamie. Jamie, this is Ash.  
Jamie: Hi, nice to meet you.  
Ash: You too. Any friend of Misty's is a friend of mine.

The two of them shook hands.

Ash: How long have you two known each other?  
Jamie: I met Misty a little while after she became the head gym leader back home. We've been good friends ever sense.  
Misty: I even asked her to be Chellsy's godmother.  
Ash: Really. That's great.  
Chellsy: Mom, Jamie!  
Jamie: Hey, Chellsy.  
Misty: You having fun, sweetie.  
Chellsy: You bet. Come on guys.

While everyone else talked and played, Ash broke away from the pack. Pikachu followed him as he went to speak to Professor Oak. There was something he needed to tell him.

Ash: Professor?  
Professor Oak: Yes Ash?  
Ash: I need you to get hold of Professors Ivy, Elm, Birch, and Rowan, as well as Scott from the Battle Frontier. I need to talk to all of them as well as you.  
Professor Oak: This sounds very serious.  
Ash: You have no idea.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

About an hour later, Ash, Professor Oak, and Tracey were sitting in the lab at the main computer, speaking to several people thru a live video connection: Professor Ivy from the Orange Islands, Professor Elm from the Johto region, Professor Birch from the Hoenn region, Professor Rowan from the Sinnoh region, and Scott, owner of the Battle Frontier. Ash had just finished explaining every detail of his encounter with the Grand Shadow Covenant. Needless to say, everyone was quite shocked to hear that they had been attacked, but they kept their silence until he finished speaking.

Ash: That's all I can tell you.  
Professor Elm: My word. It sounds like you had quite an ordeal.  
Professor Ivy: This is very strange. How could a human use Pokemon attacks. That's supposed to be impossible.  
Professor Birch: I don't get it either. We need to look into this.  
Ash: That reminds me. I've got something that may help.

Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out a small CD. Before he came to the meeting, he had Cory make a copy of the data he had collected during the battle. He loaded the disk into the computer and Tracey forwarded the data to each of them.

Ash: That information is on two of their members. If we gain anymore data, we'll send it to you immediately.  
Professor Rowan: Very good. We'll look over this and see what we can come up with. In the meantime, we'll inform the gym leaders of each our regions and tell them to be on the lookout for these people.  
Scott: I'll do the same with the members of the Battle Frontier. You can count on us, Ash.  
Ash: Thanks guys. See you at the wedding?  
Professor Birch: We wouldn't miss it.

And with that, their images disappeared from the screen.

Professor Oak: Well Ash, we certainly have our work cut out for us on this one.  
Ash: I know. Let's just hope we can get thru the wedding in peace.

TO BE CONTINUDED…


	10. Wedding Crasher

This is it. This is the moment that pokeshipping fans have been waiting for. I've personally been looking forward to writing this part of the story for a long time, so I will do my best to give it justice. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy jotting it down.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. I own rights to a few select characters and concepts.

Last time:

Professor Oak: Well Ash, we certainly have our work cut out for us on this one.  
Ash: I know. Let's just hope we can get thru the wedding in peace.

Part 10: Wedding Crasher

Location: Pallet Town, one week later.

The town of Pallet, while pretty busy on any given day, was full of more hustle and bustle then usual, especially around the middle of the afternoon. All over town, people were rushing this way and that, trying to hurriedly finish their daily tasks. The reason for all this commotion: The day of Ash and Misty's wedding had finally arrived.

In the backyard of the Ketchum house, the wedding pavilion was looking better than ever. More chairs had been set up to accommodate all of the guests that would be arriving very shortly. Ash stood on the slightly razed platform near the white archway, checking to see if everything was in order as he nervously tugged on his bowtie. Even thou he had worn a tuxedo a few times before when he was younger, he never been comfortable in one before. They were hot and made him feel a bit claustrophobic. He knew that it would be worth suffering, thou. Just a little while longer, and he and Misty would be husband and wife.

Pikachu and Lucario stood firm on both sides of the stage, ready for anything that might happen. Ash was afraid that the Grand Shadow Covenant would make another move during the ceremony, so he had several of his best Pokemon patrolling in and around town to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. He also had a few flying Pokemon soaring thru the sky's in case of an aerial assault. And with his two best fighters standing by as pavilion guards, he felt confident that things would go smoothly.

One by one, the guests began to arrive. Friends that Ash had made over his many journeys came forward to greet him and wish him the best. It wasn't long before Profs. Elm, Birch, and Rowan arrived on the scene.

Prof. Birch: Hello, Ash. Good to see you again.  
Ash: Nice to see all of you. How's it coming on the research?  
Prof. Rowan: We've been pouring over all the info you've given us so far, but I'm afraid we have nothing new to tell about those people who attacked you.  
Prof. Elm: We also checked back with the gym leaders, but they hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary. The truth is, we going to need more data if we're going to make any headway on this.  
Ash: I agree, but let's hope we don't get that opportunity today.  
Prof. Rowan: Yes, well, best of luck to you, Ash. We'll see you later.

As the three of them headed off to join Prof. Oak, Ash turned back to see Brock, May, Max, and Dawn making their way onto the stage to join him. Brock and Max were both wearing suits like his, while the girls were wearing matching pink dresses.

Ash: Hey guys.  
May: You okay, Ash. You look a bit pale.  
Brock: You nervous?  
Ash: "Nervous" doesn't even come close.  
Max: Oh, come on, Ash. I've seen you go up against Legendary Pokemon without breaking a sweat.  
Ash: Battles are one thing. This is entirely different.  
Dawn: You'll be fine. No need to worry.  
Brock: Dawn, don't you remember how worried your mom gets whenever you…

Brock suddenly froze mid sentence, a shocked look on his face. The others glanced in the direction he was looking to see a young brown haired woman in a long, pink dress headed their way.

Dawn: Wow! She's gorgeous.  
May: Hey Max, is that Misty's friend Jamie?  
Max: It sure is. I can see why Brock is so stunned.  
Jamie: Hey there, everyone.  
Ash: Hi, Jamie. I'd like you to meet Dawn and Max's older sister May.  
Dawn: Hi.  
May: Nice to meet you.  
Jamie: Same here.  
Ash: And this is… Brock, snap out of it.

Ash gave Brock a quick elbow to knock him back to his senses.

Brock: Huh… oh, hi, I'm Brock.  
Jamie: Hi, Brock.

As they finished greeting one another, the minister made his way onstage.

Minister: Is everyone ready?  
Ash: I think so.  
Minister: Then let's get started.  
Brock: Showtime.

Everyone took their positions as the band began to play. Everyone in the audience turned to look the far end of the red-carpet that ran down the middle of the seating area. A few seconds later, Chellsy and Maggie appeared under the archway at the end, both of them wearing pink and white dresses and holding a basket of flower petals. They then began slowly walking down the aisle, spreading the petals on the floor as they went. When they reached the end of the aisle, they went to join Brandon and Cory, who were sitting in the front row with Ash's mother. Ash noticed a black computer case underneath Cory's chair. He guessed the kid never liked to go anywhere without his laptop.

Just then, the band played the first notes of "Here comes the bride". All heads turned to the back again as a young woman wearing a long white dress and matching gloves appeared under the archway. She slowly made her way down the aisle, her long red hair swaying in the gentile breeze. Her bright blue eyes were shining from behind the thin white vale draped over her face. In her arms she carried a small bouquet of white flowers. Ash let out a very faint whistle that only he could hear. He had never seen Misty look so beautiful before. When she reached the end, her sister Daisy got up and escorted her onto the stage. She then handed her flowers to Jamie and took Ash by the hand. The two of them stood side by side as the Minister began the ceremony.

Minister: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. Let us begin with the vows. Do you Ash take Misty to be your wife?  
Ash: I do.  
Minister: And do you Misty take Ash to be your husband?  
Misty: I do.  
Minister: May we have the rings?

Max came forward and held out two gold rings. Ash and Misty each took one.

Minister: Ash, please repeat after me. With this ring, I be wed.  
Ash: With this ring, I be wed.

Ash then slipped the ring on Misty's finger. She then repeated the Minister and placed the ring she held on his finger. They both smiled as the Minister continued.

Minister: If anyone has any objection to this union, please speak now or forever hold your peace.  
??: Yeah, I have something I'd like to say!

The menacing voice that had suddenly spoken seemed to come from everywhere. People gasped and yelled angrily as they looked around for the source of the commotion.

Jaime: What?! Who said that?  
Ash: Oh no! I was afraid this would happen.

Out of nowhere, a bright beam of light burst forth from the ground in the middle the aisle. It then transformed in to a woman clad in gray armor. She raised one hand and pointed it at Ash and the others.

Normela: I'm afraid these two won't be alive long enough to enjoy being married.

She then fired a beam of pure energy from her hand, which flew straight for the stage and exploded on impact. Many people screamed in horror as they ran for cover. Normela was pleased at how well her Hyper Beam had worked, but as the smoke cleared, she noticed a blue glow coming from around the stage. She then saw an armored figure standing right where Ash had been a moment ago. He was holding up his left arm which had a built-in shield that was generating an energy barrier. Ash had transformed into the Aura Knight and activated his Aura Shield just before the Hyper Beam had landed, saving him and his friends from certain destruction. Pikachu and Lucario rushed to his side as he pointed his sword straight at his new opponent.

Ash: You're going to regret ever coming here, you demon.  
Normela: Oh, threats from the Aura Knight. I'm so scared.  
Ash: Don't underestimate me. You're from the Grand Shadow Covenant, aren't you?  
Normela: Indeed. I am Normela, master of the ways of the normal type.  
Lucario: Normal type? I could take you with one hand tied behind my back.  
Normela: Now who's underestimating who?  
May: That's one of the guys who attacked you?  
Misty: Not exactly. This person is different from the two that came before.  
Normela: Correct. That first Hyper Beam was just a warning shot, so unless you would like to see what I can really do, you'll hand over the little girl.

Normela pointed to a nearby tree that Chellsy and her friends were trying to hide behind. Cory had pulled out his laptop in an attempt to analyze the new fiend, but froze solid when he heard that they had been found. But in the blink of an eye, Ash disappeared from the stage and reappeared in front of them.

Ash: As I told your friends before I sent them flying, if you want her, you'll have to go thru me first.  
Normela: That can be arranged.

Normela charged straight for Ash, her fingers transforming into sharp claws. She tried to slash at him, but he blocked it using his sword. The then swung it at her, but she dodged with ease. He continued his assault, rapidly slashing at her with his sword, all the while forcing her back in an attempt to get her away from the others.

Normela: I see what you're up to, but it is a little cramped here. Let's move somewhere a bit more open, shall we?

Normela dashed toward a nearby field with Ash giving chase. Pikachu and Lucario followed right behind them, ready to aid Ash in any way possible. The others looked on as the battle continued.

Misty: Is everyone ok?  
Max: No injuries to speak of. Even the state is still intact.  
May: We need to help Ash.  
Dawn: But how? We left all our Pokemon up at Prof. Oak's lab. We don't have time to go get them.  
Brock: We'll just have to let Ash handle it, then. Come on.

As they began heading over to get a better view on the battle, the kids came out from behind the tree and followed them.

Misty: Chellsy, you and the others should stay here. She's only after you.  
Chellsy: No way, mom. I'm not staying here while dad's out there fighting.  
Misty: Oh, alright, but stay close.

The group moved to a spot close enough to see what was going without getting in the way. Cory then positioned his computer and turned on the camera.

Cory: Tectra, you getting this?  
Tectra: You bet. I've already got a whole bunch of data on her. Wait… uh oh.  
Cory: What uh oh? I don't like uh oh's.  
Tectra: It seems that Normela's power levels are a lot higher than Shocker and Ivy's were.  
Brock: That's not good. I hope Ash can handle her.  
Misty: Me too.

Back at the battle, both sides seemed pretty even. Ash and Normela traded blows back and forth, neither of them backing down. Pikachu continually fired Thunderbolts at her while Lucario launched a barrage of Aura Sphere attacks, but she dodged the lightning and fired a Swift attack to destroy the spheres before they could hit her.

Normela: Impressive, but not good enough to stop me. Tri Attack!

Normela fired a blast of three different energies at Ash, but he was ready.

Ash: Take this. Aura Wave!

Ash swung his sword and fired an energy shockwave that cut right thru the Tri Attack and hit Normela hard in the chest, causing her armor to crack slightly. He then fired a whole volley of them, pounding her repeatedly until she was knocked to the ground.

Ash: Had enough yet?  
Normela: Ok. Now I'm mad.

Normela rose to her feet and pulled out a small, black sphere.

Normela: I gave you a chance to surrender the girl, but instead you defy and attack me. Now you will witness the true power of the Grand Shadow Covenant!

She crushed the sphere in her hand, releasing a cloud of dark smoke that encircled her and seemed to infuse her with some sort of power. Suddenly, Cory's computer started beeping like crazy.

Tectra: WARNING! WARNING! Massive energy increase! Her power levels are skyrocketing!  
Misty: Oh no!

Ash, meanwhile, was perplexed as to what was going on. He decided to act fast.

Ash: I don't know what you're doing, but it stops right now!

He fired another Aura Wave at her, but just before it hit, she swiped her claws and sliced it right in half.

Ash: What?!  
Normela: Nice try. Here I come!

Normela charged forward so fast that Ash had no time to react and was slammed in the stomach, the force knocking the Aura Blade from his hand. Normela then picked it up and moved toward him again.

Normela: Let's see how you like getting hit with your own sword attack!

She then tried to attack him with the sword, but before she could swing it, she was hit by an electrical charge that caused her to drop the weapon. The sword then floated back to him.

Ash: I should have mentioned that the Aura Blade only lets me use it. Anyone else tries and they get a bad shock.  
Normela: Err. You think you're so smart, but let's see you handle this!

Normela powered up a Giga Impact and dashed forward at super high speed as Ash brought up his Aura Shield to stop the attack. The two forces collided as he tried to repel her charge, but the sheer force behind it was too strong and she eventually broke thru, hitting him head on and sending him hurtling backwards onto the ground.

Pikachu: Pika Pi!  
Lucario: Ash!

Normela dispelled her attack and surveyed the damage she caused. Ash's armor was cracked and broken in several places and he was having a hard time getting back up. Pikachu and Lucario attempted to strike her, but she launched a Swift attack and trapped them in a dome of stars. The others looked on, unable to help. Chellsy, however, decided to do something. She broke away from the group and headed straight for battle zone.

Misty: Chellsy, no, get back here! You could be killed!

But Chellsy wasn't listening. She ran towards her father just as Normela approached him, claws extended.

Normela: And now I'll finish you off once and for all.  
Chellsy: Stop!!

Ash turned his head in shock to see Chellsy standing a few yards away from them.

Ash: Chellsy, stay back! Get away from here!  
Normela: Well, if it isn't the girl I came for. Chellsy's your name, right? I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't stop. Your dad is in my way, and so he must die!

Normela pulled her hand back, ready to stab Ash with her sharp claws.

Chellsy: Dad!! No!!

Suddenly, Chellsy's body began to glow bright gold. Normela stopped cold and stared at her, shocked and amazed by this strange sight. Meanwhile, Cory's computer was making more noise than a herd of Loudred.

Tectra: I don't believe it! The energy readings I'm getting from Chellsy are off the scale!  
Jamie: What on earth is going on? What's happening to Chellsy?  
Misty: I don't know. I've never seen this before.

Without warning, a beam of light flew from Chellsy and made contact with Ash. Instantly, the cracks in his armor began to seal as the missing pieces were regenerated. He also felt a strange power surging thru him, giving him more strength. When the light faded, Ash was back on his feet, looking as good as new.

Normela: What?! How is this possible?  
Ash: I'm wondering that myself. But for now, let's focus on getting rid of you. Lucario!

Lucario nodded and sent out a surge of aura energy, blasting away the Swift and freeing him and Pikachu. He then turned into pure aura and fused together with Ash's sword, setting it ablaze with his power.

Ash: Blazing Aura Strike!!

Ash jumped into the air and swung the sword, sending a massive energy wave right at Normela which hit her square in the chest, blasting away the cracked portion of her armor and exposing a strange crystal in the place where her heart should have been. She then landed on the ground in heap, apparently unconscious. Ash then transformed back into his old self just as Misty and the others ran out to them. Misty raced into his arms and held on tight as Lucario reemerged from the Aura Blade.

Misty: Oh my god. Are you okay, Ash?  
Ash: I'm fine. In fact, I feel better than ever thanks to Chellsy.  
Brandon: Yeah, what the heck was that glowing thing about, Chellsy?  
Chellsy: I don't know. I just wanted to save my dad and the next thing I know, I'm lit up like a Christmas tree.  
Misty: Whatever that was, it was still foolish to run out there like that, honey.  
Ash: Your mom's right. You could have…  
Lucario: Look out!!

Ash quickly turned around in time to see Normela lunging toward them in a blind rage, her claws extended to their longest length. He pushed Misty out the way as she closed in on them, but just before she reached him, a large black snake Pokemon with long red fangs suddenly burst out of the ground and jabbed at her with its blade-like tail. It pierced the crystal in her chest, shattering it into a million pieces. A split second later, Normela let out a blood curtailing scream.

Normela: No!! My Crystal Heart!!

Normela stumbled backwards, sparks flying from where the crystal used to be. A moment later, she was engulfed in an upward stream of energy as her body began to disintegrate. Ash and his friends could only watch as she dissolved into dust before their eyes.

Ash: Cory, please tell me you got all that.  
Cory: Uh huh. It's all in my computer.  
Max: Well, at least we don't have to worry about her anymore, thanks to this Seviper here. Is it yours, Ash?  
Ash: I do have a Seviper, but this one isn't mine. It does look familiar, thou.  
??: Good job, Seviper.

Ash turned to look where the voice had come from and saw Jessie, James, and Meowth walk out from behind a nearby tree.

Brock: I don't believe it.  
Ash: Whoa! I heard you guys quit Team Rocket, but I never expected you to show up and save my life. Thanks.  
Meowth: Think nothing of it. This is just our way of thanking you for helping us realize what a dead end job that was.  
James: Now, why don't we head back and finish the wedding.  
May: That's a good idea. I've had enough excitement for one day.  
Misty: Me too.

As they began making their way back toward's Ash's house, Lucario made his way over to where Normela had been a moment ago and started sifting thru what was now left of their enemy.

Ash: Lucario, what are you doing?  
Lucario: I thought I saw something fall to the ground when Normela began disintegrating. Ah ha!

Lucario reached into the dust and pulled out what appeared to be a small, gray medal. Ash moved in to get a better look and noticed it had a picture of a Munchlax engraved on it.

Maggie: What do think that is?  
Ash: I don't know. I'll have Prof. Oak look at it later.  
Brandon: Uh, guys. Something's going on with Chellsy again.

Everyone turned their attention to Brandon who was now pointing at Chellsy's wrist. A band of golden light had begun to circle it before transforming into a gold bracelet with small chains dangling from it. Suddenly, the gray medal flew from Lucario's hands and shrank to the size of an average coin before attaching itself to one of the chains.

Chellsy: Huh? What is this thing?  
Jessie: It looks like a charm bracelet.  
Meowth: We'll have the good Prof. examine it later. In the meantime, let's get these two lovebirds back to the wedding before everyone starts panicking.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Thanks to Ash's quick thinking, the pavilion had survived without a scratch and no one was injured, so once everything had calmed down, the wedding picked up right where it had left off.

Minister: Well, if no one else has any objections.

Everyone looked around, wondering if there was going to be another assault. Once they were sure everything was fine, the Minster continued.

Minister: Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ash, you may kiss the bride.

Ash then lifted Misty's vale over her head, and the two of them kissed. Everyone applauded in celebration as they then began making there way back down the aisle. As the guests threw rice into the air, Ash turned to look at Misty as she turned to look at him, both of them feeling happier than they had been in a long time.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. The Request of a Lifetime

Well, things are getting a little crazy for our heroes, but let's see if this chapter can shed some light on what exactly is going on. Comments of any kind are always welcome.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. Only a few key concepts and characters belong to me

Last time: Ash and Misty's wedding was interrupted by Normela, a member of the Grand Shadow Covenant. Ash faced off with her in battle and, with some unexpected help from both Chellsy and the former Team Rocket, managed to destroy her. But soon afterwards, a strange bracelet suddenly appears on Chellsy's wrist, making everyone wonder why the GSC wants her eliminated so badly.

Part 11: The Request of a Lifetime

Kendrax sat silently in his private quarters, feeling somewhat impatient. He had been waiting for Normela to return from her mission and bring news of the child's demise for several hours. He felt that she should have been back by now. Maybe the mission was a bit more difficult than he had lead her to believe and she was having some trouble, or maybe she had gotten a bit carried away and went on a killing spree. These thoughts raced thru his head as he tried to think of reasons she might be late, but then he started thinking that maybe she had been…

Kendrax stretched his hand forward and called upon an enormous broad sword using his shadow power. He focused his gaze on the blade, which was decorated with 17 different colored, orb shaped lights that were lined up along its length. Each of these lights represented the status of one of his loyal warriors. The dimmer the light was, the closer that warrior was to dying. He took a look at Shocker and Ivy's lights and saw that they had become a bit brighter than had been a few days ago. He then turned his attention to the light near the end of the blade, and was surprised to see that it had completely gone out. His suspicions confirmed, he de-summoned the sword just as someone knocked on his door.

Kendrax: Enter.

The door opened and Toxica walked in. She closed the door behind her, and then slowly approached where her master was seated and bowed.

Toxica: My lord, I'm afraid I have bad news. Normela has been destroyed.  
Kendrax: I know. I just checked her status on my sword. Do you have any details on how it happened, Toxica?  
Toxica: Yes. Before she began her assault, Normela planted several hidden cameras around Pallet Town to record her mission.  
Kendrax: Very well, let's have a look.

Kendrax snapped his finger and a video screen dropped down in front of them from the ceiling. It then came to life and began showing footage of Normela's final mission. He watched as she faced off against Ash in his Aura Knight form, her coming close to killing him only to watch him be rejuvenated at the last second, him striking her down and exposing her Crystal Heart, and finally her lunging at him in a last ditch effort to finish him off, only to have her heart be destroyed by another trainer's Seviper.

Kendrax: Rewind to the point where Ash's strength is restored and pause it there.

The video sped backwards to the point where it showed a golden light radiating from the very girl they sought to destroy.

Kendrax: This is not good. The girl's powers are beginning to reveal themselves.  
Toxica: What should we do, my lord?  
Kendrax: Have everyone assemble in the grand hall in one hour. I believe its time to tell all of you exactly what we're up against.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Meanwhile, back at Prof. Oak's laboratory in Pallet Town, Ash and Misty's wedding reception was in full swing. The backyard was full of people, all laughing and having fun. Misty and the others had changed out of their wedding clothes and were out amongst the guests, many of which kept badgering her about where she and Ash were planning on having their honeymoon.

Ash, however, was up in Prof. Oak's main research lab with Chellsy as the Prof. and his colleagues tried to make some sense of everything that had happened over the past few weeks. Professor's Rowan and Birch were studying all of the data that Chellsy's friend Cory had collected using his computer while Professor's Oak, Ivy and Elm were gathered around a small machine with a glass dome on top. Inside the dome was the strange gold bracelet that had appeared on Chellsy's wrist soon after Normela had been defeated. Attached to the bracelet was a charm that had an engraving of a Munchlax on it and that had once been the size of a small medal before shrinking down and affixing itself to one of the many chains that dangled from the odd trinket. The strangest part was that they had found the charm among their enemy's remains, making all of them wonder exactly what the GSC wanted with Chellsy. Just then, the door to the lab opened and Lucario walked in with Pikachu resting on his shoulder. They were accompanied by Tracey who had been patching the two of them up after that difficult battle.

Tracey: Here you go, Ash. Good as new.  
Ash: Thanks for your help, Tracey. How are you two feeling?  
Pikachu: Pi-ka-chu!  
Lucario: He says he fine, and so am I. It was nothing we couldn't handle.  
Ash: That's good. You guys just take it easy for now, ok.  
Lucario: Yes sir.  
Pikachu: Pi-ka!  
Prof. Rowan: This is truly remarkable. Ash, I must ask you to thank Cory for us. The data he has collected is invaluable.  
Ash: I'll be sure to let him know. So what have you found so far?  
Prof. Birch: Here, take a look at a picture of that thing you guys saw in her chest. You said she called it a Crystal Heart?  
Ash: I think so. She was screaming in agony when she said it.  
Prof. Rowan: Yes, well, after looking at what happened to her once it was destroyed, we've come to believe that it's some sort of device made from a special gem that regulates the flow of her power and life force, much like a heart regulates the flow of blood in a person. It seems that when it was destroyed, her power began to fluctuate uncontrollably, causing her body to become unstable and disintegrate.  
Prof. Birch: In other words, when the Crystal Heart was smashed, her power became too much for her to handle and destroyed her. And I'm willing to bet that every other member has one of these things as well.  
Ash: But why was it in the place where a normal heart should have been?  
Prof. Birch: That's another thing. We're starting to believe that these people aren't human.  
Chellsy: Not human! What are they, monsters?  
Prof. Rowan: Not exactly. We think that they may have been normal people at one point, but have sense been mutated into human-like creatures with strange powers. Of course, this is just a theory. Who knows if it's true?  
Prof. Birch: In any case, we've contacted the authorities about this and they've got just about every Officer Jenny there is working on the case. Hopefully, they'll be able to pick up on the group's movements.  
Prof. Rowan: In the meantime, let's see if we can figure out why they consider your daughter to be a threat. Samuel, how's the research on that bracelet coming along?  
Prof. Oak: In short, not very well. We haven't been able to find a single clue as to what this thing is. By all accounts, it appears to be nothing more than a simple charm bracelet.  
Ash: You can't find anything that can tell us more about that thing?  
Prof. Ivy: Well, we did find an inscription on the inside of the band, but it's written in an ancient dialect that none of us can understand.  
Prof. Elm: We looked thru the entire database of ancient languages and came up with absolutely nothing.  
Ash: That bracelet can't be normal. We all saw it appear on Chellsy's wrist, and until we got in here to look at it, I wasn't sure the thing was even going to come off.  
Prof. Oak: I know, Ash, but right now it just seems like an ordinary piece of jewelry, and our instruments aren't picking up any sort of reading from it.  
Ash: Hmm. Wait, I have an idea. Lucario, try looking at the bracelet using your aura vision  
Lucario: Okay.

Lucario shut his eyes and expand his senses, allowing him to see the life energy of everyone in the room. He then turned his attention to the bracelet and saw what he was looking for. He turned back to Ash as his vision returned to normal.

Ash: Did you see anything?  
Lucario: Yes, and it appears that the bracelet is giving off the same kind of energy signature as your Aura Blade.  
Ash: Really?  
Prof Oak: Ash, try summoning your sword and bringing it close to the bracelet. Maybe if we put the two of them together, we'll get some sort of reaction.  
Ash: Well, it's worth a shot. Everyone stand back.

Ash held out his hand and the Aura Blade magically appeared. He then moved to where the bracelet was and held the sword out in front of it. For a few seconds, nothing what so ever happened. Then suddenly, both the gem in the swords hilt and the bracelet itself began shining brightly. The light grew brighter and brighter until it became so intense that everyone was forced to shield their eyes to avoid going blind. When the light finally died down, Ash opened his eyes to find that he was no longer in the lab, but standing in some sort of spectral colored space. He also noticed that the mysterious bracelet was now floating right in front of him. He took it in his hand, and then looked around to find that he was not alone; Chellsy, Pikachu, and Lucario had all been transported to this strange place with him.

Lucario: What the… what's going on?  
Chellsy: Dad, where are we? And where's everyone else?  
Ash: I wish I knew. Something weird is going on here.  
??: Do not worry, young warrior. Your questions will answered in time.

The sound of the mysterious voice made all four of them jump. Ash spun around to see a gigantic, four legged creature approaching them. The creature's appearance was a bit hard to describe, but its most notable feature was the golden wheel that encircled its abdominal region.

??: It is a great pleasure to meet you all. I am Arceus, the creation Pokemon.  
Ash: Arceus?! You mean the original one from Sinnoh legend? The one who started time and space by creating Dialga and Palkia then went into a deep sleep?  
Arceus: That is correct. Now, I assume you're all wondering as to why you have been brought to this place.  
Lucario: That was tops on our list of questions.  
Arceus: Well, it's actually a safety measure. I didn't want to communicate with you out in the open, so when you brought those two artifacts together, I channeled a bit of my power thru them and created a private space for us to talk.  
Ash: Smart thinking. What you have to tell us must really be important if went thru all this trouble to do it in person.  
Arceus: Indeed. Rest assured, I will tell you all that I can, but first I would to ask you a question, Ash. Have you ever wondered why you've always seemed to end up someplace that was in the middle of a crisis?  
Ash: Sometimes, but I always thought it was just a coincidence.  
Arceus: Believe me, Ash, I have been around long enough to know that there are no coincidences in this world. Everything happens for a reason, and you play a greater part in it all than you may realize.  
Ash: What do you mean?  
Arceus: Ash Ketchum, you are the Chosen One of Pokemon legend.  
Ash: Chosen One? Are you referring to that legend from the Orange Island's?  
Arceus: It's not limited to just that. Legends among our kind tell of a great human being who would someday help bring about peace and harmony between humans and Pokemon. You have been thrown into the middle of many disasters and disputes and have been crucial in helping end them on a happy note. And now have acquired the strength of the legendary Aura Knight, I must ask for your help in a matter of grave importance.  
Ash: I would be glad to help, but first we need to know what we're dealing with.  
Arceus: Of course. I can't tell you everything now, but what I can tell you is that those fiends that attacked you; the ones that call themselves the Grand Shadow Covenant, are planning to release an ancient and unspeakable evil that has the power to destroy the world as we know it and then reshape it in their own image.  
Lucario: What?  
Chellsy: That's horrible! But what can dad do to stop them?  
Arceus: Actually, that's why I brought you here as well, young lady. I'm afraid to say that this is something that your father can not stop by himself. He is going to need your help.  
Chellsy: My help? But, what could I possibly do to help him? I don't have the powers of ancient warrior.  
Arceus: Ah, but you do have power. Surely you must have noticed that strange force within you during your father's battle with Normela, not to mention the bracelet that appeared on your wrist not long afterwards.  
Ash: We all noticed that, but we don't have a clue what that was about. Wait, do you know?  
Arceus: Yes, and it has more to do with you, Ash. Legends tell us that the chosen one and his true love would one day have a child who would be the key to stopping a great catastrophe. Your daughter is that very child; The Legendary Child of Destiny.

Ash and Chellsy stood there in shock, taking in everything that Arceus had just told them Pikachu and Lucario remained silent, waiting for one of them to break the tension. It was Chellsy who spoke up first.

Chellsy: Are you sure, Arceus?  
Arceus: Absolutely.  
Ash: This… this is crazy. I… I don't…  
Arceus: Ash, I realize that this is a great shock, as well as a great burden. I know that you would not want to put your daughter in harms way, but I would not be asking for her help if it wasn't absolutely necessary. Please understand.  
Ash: I… I do, Arceus. Of course, I doubt Misty is going to be happy about this, but I'll work that out later. Please, continue Arceus.  
Arceus: Very well. First, let me tell you a bit about your daughter's abilities. As you've experience first hand, Ash, Chellsy has amazing healing powers. She also has the capability to enhance the strength and abilities of other beings, both human and Pokemon.  
Ash: Now that you mention it, I did feel a strange energy flowing thru me back then.  
Lucario: And could feel that same power coursing thru Ash's blade when I merged with it. It actually made our attacks even stronger.  
Chellsy: Wow. Sounds like I'm walking power amplifier.  
Arceus: Unfortunately, your power has only been able to manifest itself when you are under a large amount of stress, such as when you were about to watch your father die. You will have to learn how to control your power willingly, and luckily, that is where the trinket your father is holding comes in.

Ash stole a quick downward glance at the golden bracelet in his hand, the returned his attention to Arceus.

Arceus: The artifact you now possess is known as the Destiny Bracelet. It was created as a way of allowing you to access your power and control it at any time. Of course, the bracelet itself is not complete. As you may have noticed, it is actually a charm bracelet. There are 17 different charms that each represents one of the 17 different types of Pokemon. When a charm is attached to the bracelet, they will allow you to manipulate the element it represents on a base level. Once all 17 charms are combined with the Destiny Bracelet, you will be able to unlock your true potential.  
Chellsy: Cool!  
Pikachu: Pi-ka!  
Ash: Hold on a sec. We found the first charm for this thing in what was left of Normela. Why would she have it?  
Arceus: I'm afraid that's where the bad news comes in. It seems that the GSC's leader was one step ahead of us and stole the charms from their resting places. He then used his own powers to fuse them together with 17 of his most trusted servants, transforming them into the warriors you have been fighting.  
Lucario: Are you saying that the charms for the bracelet are being used as those warriors's main power source?  
Arceus: Yes I am, and the only way to get them back and restore the Destiny Bracelet's true power is to destroy all of them.  
Ash: That's just great. It was hard enough to just get rid of one, now we have to eliminate the other 16; and their leader if it comes down to it.  
Arceus: True, it will be difficult. That is why I have another task I would like you to perform. I know that you have captured just about every Pokemon there is, Ash, and you have several strong companions to help you, but I think its time to complete your collection.  
Ash: Are you asking me to do what I think you are?  
Arceus: Indeed I am. I would like to go and capture all of the legendary Pokemon so that you can have a strong battalion backing you up as you try to defeat the GSC.  
Ash: Whoa! Time out! That's a lot to put on my plate here.  
Arceus: Don't worry, Ash. It won't be as hard as you think. All of them are aware of what is going on and would be more than happy to help you. However, you can't expect them to just come along quietly. You will have to battle and capture them just like any other Pokemon in order to gain their respect. The same applies to me as well.  
Ash: Okay. I'll do it.  
Arceus: Very good. I've told you all that I can for now. I'll send you back to Prof Oak's lab.  
Ash: Hold on just one second, Arceus.

Ash walked over to Chellsy and crouched down to talk to her at eye level.

Ash: You know I don't want to force you in to this, don't you? In fact, I'd rather you didn't have to do this at all.  
Chellsy: I know, dad, but Arceus needs our help. The world needs our help. And if I'm supposed to help save it, then that's what I'm going to do.  
Ash: Then I guess this belong to you now.

Ash took Chellsy's hand and placed the Destiny Bracelet in her palm. She smiled at him as she strapped it back onto her wrist.

Ash: We're ready, Arceus.  
Arceus: Until we meet again, then. Good luck.

The four of them were once again forced to shield their eyes as they were enveloped by another surge of light. When they could finally see again, they found themselves standing right back in Prof. Oak's lab. They then noticed that there were a lot more people in the room than before, all of them looking extremely shocked by their sudden reappearance.

Brock: Thank god, you're alright.  
Lucario: What's going on?  
Prof. Oak: Well, after that first light surge pasted, we found that the four of you had disappeared.  
May: We all came in to see what was going on and they told us what happened. You guys have been gone for almost a half an hour.  
Misty: We all thought you had been incinerated or something. What happened to all of you?  
Ash: Misty, we're fine, but I'm afraid we're going to have to put the honeymoon on hold. We just found out that we're in a lot more trouble than we thought.

TO BE CONTINUDED…


	12. Setting Out

It's time for the gang's real adventure to get up and running. Those first chapters could be considered as a prologue. This will be the start of something very big, so hold on to your hats and get ready for a wild ride.

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. They hold all rights except for the characters and concepts that I have created myself. You know, I wonder if they ever look at the fan fictions that people write about it.

Last time: When Ash has Prof. Oak and his colleagues examine the bracelet that mysteriously appeared on Chellsy's wrist, he and his daughter are brought to another dimension where they are greeted by the creation Pokemon, Arceus. Arceus tells them of the GSC's true intentions as well as the role that both Ash and Chellsy will have to play in order to stop them. After explaining to them what needed to be done, he sends them back to the lab were they go on tell the others what they learned.

Part 12: Setting Out

Location: Pallet Town, 5 days after Ash and Misty's wedding.

Ash was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling of his room as he thought about everything that had happened over the last few weeks. His backpack was seated on the floor next to him, filled with everything he thought he would need. This was going to be difficult. He had just come back from the longest journey he had ever been on, not to mention he just gotten married to the girl he had loved sense the first time he laid eyes on her. Now, he was about to leave on yet another adventure, but this one had the fate of the world resting on his very success. He could only imagine how this was affecting his mom. She tried to hide it, but he knew it was painful for her to see her only son continually go off on adventures one after another, and this time there was a very good chance that he might not come back alive.

Ash got up, grabbed his pack, and slung it over his shoulders before heading towards the door. Before he closed it behind him, he took one last look around his old bedroom, the place where 7 years ago, he and Misty had helped set the wheels in motion for what was happening right now. He wondered if this would be the last time he ever saw it. Shaking that negative thought from his head, he shut the door and headed downstairs to the living room, where he found his mother sitting on the sofa, looking slightly downhearted as Mr. Mime brought her some tea.

Ash: Hey mom, are you ok?  
Mrs. Ketchum: Huh? Oh, yes Ash, I'm fine. Are you ready to go?  
Ash: Yeah, I'm all set.  
Mrs. Ketchum: That's good. Ash, listen. No matter what happens on your mission, just promise me that you and the others will come back alive. I can't bare the thought of losing any of you.  
Ash: Don't worry, mom. I promise we'll all be back in one piece. I'll make sure of it.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Thank you, Ash. That makes me feel so much better. Oh, look at the time! You better get moving or you'll be late.  
Ash: Right. I'll see you later, mom. That's a promise!

He gave her one last hug goodbye, and then headed out the front door and onto the main road. Looking into the backyard, he saw Pikachu and Lucario having a friendly sparing match. He wasn't surprised; those two had been best pals sense Lucario had hatched from his egg.

Ash: Hey you two, let's get going. The three of us should have been up at Prof. Oak's lab 5 minutes ago.  
Lucario: Right behind you, Ash!  
Pikachu: Pi-ka-chu!

The three of them raced thru the center of town. Ash did not want to miss what was about to take place. As they ran, he thought back over what had happened the last few days. After he and Chellsy (along with Pikachu and Lucario) had been returned to their world following their chat with the creation Pokemon, Arceus, they immediately informed everyone of what they had learned. They told them about the Grand Shadow Covenant's plan to release an unknown evil that could destroy all life as they knew it, and about how Chellsy was actually the Child of Destiny, the only one who could put a complete stop to their plans. He then explained about the Destiny Bracelet, the artifact that would help her control the immense power she held within herself, as well as the charms for it that were now being used as power sources for the warriors of the GSC. Lastly, he told them that they needed to destroy those remaining warriors and retrieve the charms so that Chellsy could awaken her full power, and of how he also needed to track down and capture all of the legendary Pokemon to give themselves an edge.

Once he had finished explaining everything, he was immediately (and expectedly) confronted by Misty, who was absolutely against the idea of dragging their daughter into something like this. But before she could strike up a real argument, Chelley stopped her by saying she wanted to do it. Shocked and confused, Misty tried to talk her out of it, but she was defiant, telling her that she had made her decision and that there was nothing she could do to change her mind. Reluctantly, Misty agreed, but she also decided to go along with them. A second later, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, and Jamie all made the same decision. Ash was grateful that they all wanted to help and told them that he had planned on asking them to come along anyway.

The only problem that remained was what to do about Chellsy's friends. They all wanted to come as well, but the others weren't sure that it was such a good idea. Cory had been a big help in gathering information on the GSC, and both Brandon and Maggie refused to let their best friend go on such a dangerous trip without them, but the fact remained that sense none of them were Pokemon Trainers, they wouldn't be able to defend themselves from an attack if they were separated from the others. Plus, their parents would never approve after what they had already been thru. It was Prof. Oak who came up with the answer. He called up the Pokemon Trainer Registration Committee, and after pulling a few strings and favor's, he managed to get the three of them, as well as Chellsy, the chance to become full fledged trainers at an early age. But they first had to get their families consent as well as look over the kids records from the trainer school they attended. It took a little while, but after convincing Brandon, Maggie, and Cory's parents that they would be safe with them, they and Chellsy were officially certified as trainers. And today was the day that they all got to choose their first Pokemon, which Ash had no intention of missing.

As he and his two Pokemon companions reached the stairs that lead up to the labs front door, Ash noticed a group of three very familiar people standing at the entrance gate. Well, two people if you didn't count Meowth as a person.

James: Hello Ash.  
Ash: Hey. What are you three doing here?  
Jessie: We were just in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop in.  
Meowth: Actually, we heard about your mission and wanted to ask you if we could come along, too.  
Lucario: You want to help us? After all the things I've heard about you, I find that hard to believe.  
Pikachu: Pi-ka! Pi-ka-chu!  
Meowth: Oh yeah! Well come over here and say that to my face, you little rat!  
James: Meowth! Stop that. I swear that cat's got more anger issues than he does extra lives.  
Ash: It's alright, but why do you want to help us?  
Jessie: Well, we've done so many bad things to you and your friends in the past that we feel like this is the only way we can repay you.  
James: Yeah, so if it's not too much trouble, could we please come with you on this journey. We promise we won't cause any problems.  
Ash: Well, what the heck, you can come. The more the merrier. Just make sure to keep Meowth under control, okay.  
All Three: You got it!

The six of them then headed inside and up the stairs to the main lab. There, they found everyone else off to one side, watching as the kids gathered around a small table that the professors were sanding by. Misty walked over to Ash and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Misty: I was beginning to think you weren't going to show.  
Ash: Come on. I wouldn't miss this for the world.  
Brock: Hey, Ash. What are those three doing here?  
Ash: I met them outside the lab and, believe it or not, they asked if they could along with us.  
Max: Really?  
Meowth: Yep. Ash said he was fine with it, but we'll understand the rest of you don't want us around, especially after everything we've put you thru.  
Brock: Well, if Ash thinks its okay, than I'm all for it.  
May: Me too.  
Dawn: Same here.  
James: You all mean that?  
Misty: Of course. You guys have already shown us how much you've changed. You even saved Ash's life on our wedding day. If my husband is willing to give you a chance than so am I. Welcome to the group.

As the three former members of Team Rocket expressed their gratitude towards the others, Ash turned his attention to the table the kids were standing around. He then noticed that three different Pokemon sitting on top of it, all waiting anxiously to see which child would pick them to be their starter. One was a small green Pokemon with a large plant bulb on its back. Another was a small orange lizard Pokemon with a small flame on the tip of its tail. The last was a small blue turtle Pokemon with a brown and white shell.

Prof. Oak: Alright now, it's time for you kids to pick out your first Pokemon.  
Ash: Wait a sec, Professor. We've got four kids, but only three Pokemon to choose from.  
Brandon: He's right. One of us is going to get left out.  
Prof. Oak: Not to worry, everyone. I've got the solution right here.

Prof. Oak reached inside his lab coat and pulled out a single Poke-ball. Ash took one look at the ball and was overcome by a sudden sense of déjà vu; the top half of ball was emblazed with a small, yellow lightning bolt just above the enlargement button.

Prof Oak: This ball contains the final Pokemon that you will be able choose from. However, I must warn you four that this one may be more difficult to handle than the other three, so unless you're up for a challenge, I suggest that you reframe from choosing it.

Chellsy and her friends huddled up to decide who amongst them would take the mystery Pokemon. As they talked, Pikachu hopped up onto Ash's shoulder and the two of them exchanged nervous glances. The kids then broke out of their huddle and to Ash's surprise, his own daughter stepped towards Prof Oak.

Chellsy: Professor, I would like to take the final Pokemon.  
Ash: You sure about that, Chellsy. Like Prof. Oak said, it could be tougher to manage than the others.  
Misty: I wouldn't worry about it too much, Ash. Chellsy is always up for a challenge, kind of like you.  
Chellsy: Yeah, dad. I don't mind taking in a bit more work. It might even be fun.  
Ash: Well, if you think you can handle it, then I won't stop you. Go ahead, Chellsy.

Prof. Oak held out the poke-ball which Chellsy took into her hands. Suddenly, the ball popped open and a stream of light burst forward. It then zoomed onto the tabletop and took on the form of a mouse Pokemon that closely resembled Pikachu, except it was smaller, its ears were more triangular shaped, had a shorter, black colored tail, and was a lighter shade of yellow.

Pichu: Pi-chu!  
Chellsy: Oh, wow! It's a Pichu!  
May: Ah, it's adorable.  
Dawn: I've got to check this out.

Dawn pulled out her Pokedex and scanned Pichu to obtain information on it

Pokedex: Pichu, the tiny mouse Pokemon, and the pre-evolved form of Pikachu. It is capable of storing large amounts of electricity in its cheeks. However, when young, it lacks the ability to control it effectively and will often shock itself as well as others.

Dawn: Oh, now I can see why this little fellow could be a handful.  
Prof. Elm: Yes, this Pichu is still quite young, so it's difficult for it to control its electric attacks properly.  
Prof. Birch: You had best be careful, Chellsy. You wouldn't want to get shocked by accident. It's not a pleasant experience.  
Misty: Yeah, just ask your father.  
Ash: Hey!  
Chellsy: I'll be alright. Besides, I'm sure Pikachu can teach it a few things, right Pikachu?  
Pikachu: Pi-ka-chu!

Chellsy smiled at her father's electric companion before turning back to her new friend.

Chellsy: Hi Pichu. My name's Chellsy. Would you like to be my Pokemon partner?

Pichu let out a squeal of delight before leaping right into Chellsy's arms.

Chellsy: Oh my.  
Prof. Rowan: It seems Pichu has taken quite a liking to you, Chellsy.  
Chellsy: Then that settles it. Pichu is my new Pokemon.  
Pichu: Pi-chu Pi-chu!  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An hour later, Ash and the rest of his group stood on the road outside of Prof. Oak's lab. All of them were wearing backpacks filled with what would need for there long and her friends stood next to her mother and father, each of them holding their new Pokemon companion in their arms: Brandon had chosen to take Bulbasaur, Maggie had picked Charmander, and Cory had partnered himself with Squirtle. Ash looked around at all the people who had volunteered to come along on this adventure before turning to speak to Prof. Oak and his colleagues.

Ash: Well, I guess this is it. Thanks for all of your help, professor.  
Prof. Oak: It was my pleasure Ash, but we're not quite done yet.  
Prof Ivy: He's right. We still have one more thing to give you.  
Misty: But you've already done so much for us. I don't know what else you could provide us with.  
Prof. Rowan: Well, we think this last gift will help you all tremendously. Samuel, would you care to do the honors?  
Prof. Oak: Of course.

Ash and his friends watched as Prof. Oak reached into his lab coat and pull out what looked like a small, black box. He then flipped open the cover and pressed a small, red button. Suddenly, Ash heard a low rumbling sound. He then turned around just in time to see the ground behind him sink down slightly then split apart. The others followed his lead, and watched, open mouthed, as a huge, black vehicle rose up from a hidden chamber beneath the road, coming to a halt when the platform it was on reached ground level.

Prof. Oak: May we present to you, the Poketech All Terrain Tactical Defense Vehicle, or AT-TD for short.  
Brock: Holy cow!  
Max: This thing is humongous!

Max wasn't kidding. The vehicle standing before them was about the size of a large bus, had six wheels, and was a black chrome color that shined in the sunlight. As the group stared at the thing in utter disbelief, a door on the side of the vehicle swung open and two people stepped out: Tracey and Gary.

Ash: Gary, what are you doing here?  
Gary: You didn't think I was going to let you all leave without saying goodbye, did you?  
Ash: I figured as much.  
Tracey: So, Ash, what do you think of the AT-TD?  
Ash: I think you all outdid yourselves this time.  
Misty: Ash is right. Where did you guys get this thing?  
Prof. Birch: Actually, we built it.  
Brock: Do you mean you built this thing from scratch in only 5 days?  
James: That's got to be a world record.  
May: I can't believe you did all of this for us.  
Prof. Elm: Well, we wanted you all to have a safe means of transportation. We didn't think it would be a good idea for you to travel everywhere on foot because one, it would be a lot slower, and two, you would be more vulnerable to an attack from the GSC.  
Prof. Ivy: So, we called in some of the world's best engineers and technicians, and they helped us put this thing together.  
Dawn: Impressive.  
Gray: Tracey and I were just putting some finishing touches on the interior. Come on in and take a look.

Ash followed Gary up the stairs and into the vehicle. He then saw that the vehicle's interior looked like the inside of a luxury hotel suite. The door he had entered thru lead into a small, living room-like area situated just behind diver and passenger seats, complete with two sofa's, a coffee table, and a wide screen TV with a DVD player and gaming system. Towards the back on the vehicle's right side was a fully stocked kitchen with a microwave, a stove top oven, a sink, and a dishwasher. On the left side was a dinning area with 3 wrap-around booths that all of them would be able sit at ventured further into the back and found a door with a small, golden plaque that read "Ash and Misty K.". He then opened the door to find a private bedroom at the very back of the ultra RV. He then made his way back up to the front where the rest of his team was looking around, awe-struck at the amazing inner workings of the metal behemoth.

May: This is incredible.  
Dawn: I feel like I'm staying at a luxury resort.  
Gary: We wanted to make sure that all of you would have everything you could possibly want or need no matter where you guys are.  
Max: But I only see one bedroom in here, and it appears to be reserved for the newlyweds. Where are the rest of us supposed to sleep?  
Gary: I'm glad you asked that question, Max. Here, follow me.

Gary walked to the center of the room, knelt down, and flipped over a section of carpeting to reveal a small latch. He pulled up on the latch to open a trap door in the floor which revealed a ladder leading down into the lower section of the vehicle.

Gray: Come with me down below. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised.

One by one, Ash and his friends followed Gary down the ladder into the AT-TD's lower level. Once there, Gary led them thru the door on their right into a large room in the back, where they found six sets of bunk beds, two sets lining each wall, giving them a grand total of twelve beds.

May: Awesome!  
Max: What is it with you and the word "awesome", May?  
May: Oh, shut up, Max.  
Dawn: You know, this is kind of awesome. There's plenty of space down here for all of us.  
James: It's certainly roomy.  
Meowth: There's even a bed for me!  
Gary: Glad you guys like it, but there's still one more room you just have to see.

Gary and Tracey led the group back into the ladder room and over to the door directly across from the bunk room. When the door opened and they saw what was inside, their jaws dropped: Inside the final room was a huge high tech laboratory. A huge computer was set up on the back wall, making it pretty obvious that this was the heart of the AT-TD's operating system.

Misty: Oh my God!  
Tracey: Pretty impressive, isn't it.  
Brock: "Impressive" doesn't even begin to describe this.  
Cory: All I can say is that this computer rivals anything I've ever come up with.  
Gray: Not necessarily, Cory. We've made it so that your pal Tectra can synch herself up with the systems in here. That way, she can help keep everything up and running.  
Cory: Really! That's great! Thanks Gary!  
Gray: No problem.

As Ash continued to look around the room, he suddenly noticed something. Sitting up against the right wall was another bed that had a backpack that did not belong to any of them lying on top of it.

Ash: Uh, guys? Whose pack is that?  
Tracey: Oh, uh… That would be mine.  
Dawn: Huh? You mean you're coming with us, Tracey?  
Tracey: Well, you are going to need someone who knows how to operate all the special equipment this thing has.  
Chellsy: But then, who's going to help Prof. Oak with all his work.  
Gary: Oh, you don't need to worry about that. I volunteered to take Tracey's place while he's gone.  
Ash: Well then, I guess it's all settled. Welcome back to the group Tracey.  
Tracey: Thanks, Ash. Glad to be back.  
Gray: Ok, let's head back outside real quick. They're a few more things we need to talk.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The entire group made their way back outside to the professors were waiting. When they were all present and accounted for, Prof. Oak stepped forward to speak.

Prof. Oak: Well now, what did you all think of the AT-TD?  
Brock: I've got to hand it to you, Prof. You've certainly made one heck of a machine.  
Dawn: I agree. It's amazing.

As the group expressed their thoughts on the AT-TD, Prof. Oak quickly glanced at Ash, who he noticed had a somewhat concerned expression on his face.

Prof. Oak: Ash, is something troubling you?  
Ash: Huh? Oh, well, maybe a little.  
Misty: What's wrong, Ash. Do you not like the vehicle?  
Ash: No, of course not. I think it's incredible. It's just that… well, will this thing really help protect us if we get attacked by the GSC.  
Gary: Oh come on, Ash. Do you really think my grandpa and the others would build this thing if they weren't sure it would keep you safe?  
Prof. Oak: Calm down, Gary. I'm sure Ash doesn't mean anything by that. But, if you really want to make sure its safe, why don't you try having Pikachu hit it with an electric attack and see what happens.  
Ash: You sure?  
Prof. Birch: Go on. Give it a whirl.  
Ash: Okay, but don't blame me if I brake it. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!

Pikachu leapt into the air and fired a bolt of lightning at the AT-TD. Just before it hit, four long metal rods shot out of bottom of the vehicle and impaled themselves in the ground. When the Thunderbolt made contact, it was instantly redirected thru the rods and into the dirt.

Max: Whoa! Did you guys see that?  
Brandon: That was so cool!  
Prof. Rowan: Those lightning rods will instantly take any electric attack that hits the armor plating of the vehicle and disperse it harmlessly into the ground. The plating is also completely water and fire-proof and is made of 100% indestructible steel.  
Prof. Elm: And, to protect it from damage from unnatural forces, such as Psychic and Ghost type attacks, we had a small amount of Pokeranium mixed into the steel.  
Chellsy: Poke-ranium?  
Meowth: Never heard of it.  
Prof. Ivy: It's a very special and rare mineral that has the power to absorb and reflect the energy of certain kinds of Pokemon attacks.  
Ash: Wow! You guys really covered all the bases on this one.  
Prof. Oak: There are a lot more features where that came from, my boy, but we'll let Tracey tell you about those when the time is right.  
Ash: Well then, I guess we'd better get going.  
Prof. Rowan: Just one more minute, Ash. Do you have a plan for dealing with Arceus's requests?  
Jamie: He's got a point. How are we going to go about doing this?  
Ash: Well, rather than trying to hunt down both the GSC and the Legendary Pokemon, I think it would be best to just focus on the Pokemon and let the bad guys come to us.  
May: I'm all for that plan.  
Dawn: Me too.  
Max: Same goes for me.  
Pikachu: Pi-ka!  
Lucario: I'm in complete agreement.  
Gary: Well, if that's the way you're going to go, I'd suggest that you first go after the legendary bird of ice, Articuno. There have been a lot of reports saying that it's been spotted flying around the mountains on Seafoam Island.  
Misty: Hey, that's right nearby.  
Ash: Then I guess we know our first destination. Come on everyone, we're off to Seafoam Island.  
Everyone: O.K.!

As everyone else piled into the AT-TD, Ash, Misty, and Chellsy stayed behind to say good-bye to Gary and the professors.

Ash: Well, I guess we'll see you all later.  
Gary: Good luck out there, Ash. And please, try not to be gone as long as you were on your last adventure.  
Ash: He-he-he! Don't worry. With any luck, we'll be back within a year if not sooner.  
Misty: I'll make sure he's true to his word.  
Prof. Oak. Farewell, you two. And Chellsy, don't overwork yourself trying to master your powers. Just take it one step at a time, and you should be just fine.  
Chellsy: Sure thing, Prof. Thank you.  
Rowan: You had better get a move on if want to catch Articuno.  
Prof. Ivy: We'll contact you if we get anymore sightings of Legendary Pokemon.  
Prof. Birch: Bye you guys.  
Prof. Elm: Take care.  
Ash: We will. Bye!

Ash walked back into the AT-TD alongside his wife and daughter. Chellsy strapped herself into one of the chairs in the living area while her mother sat down in the front passenger seat. Tracey handed the key over to Ash, who then got behind the wheel. He put the key in the ignition and turned it, bringing the massive vehicle to life with a tremendous roar. As his hand moved down to shift the gear into drive, he glanced out the window at his home town, wondering if he would ever see it again. Just then, he felt something light and warm come to rest on top of his hand. He looked over to see Misty gently holding it, a look of understanding in her eyes.

Misty: Don't worry, Ash. We'll be back.  
Ash: I know we will. That's a promise.

With that, Ash shifted the AT-TD into drive and pressed down on the gas. The vehicle slowly began to move forward, gradually gaining speed as everyone inside waved good-bye. Gary and the professors returned the gesture, waving and shouting their farewells as the group rolled out of sight.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
